Conjunctio
by DameDitta
Summary: In a world where your Soulmate is shown to you on your 18th birthday, not everyone wants to play by the rules. Follow the New Directions as they come to terms with coming of age and discovering their Soul Mate. Some are happy with natures choices, however, some are adamant to fight against fate and try battle against their natural instinct. Puck/Kurt, Santana/Dani. SOULMATE!FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Because every writer needs to write at least one soulmate! fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit :)**

**Pairings: Puck/Kurt Santana/Dani**

**Conjunctio (Con-junk-te-o) origins: Latin for Connection.**

* * *

><p><strong>CONJUNCTIO <strong>

**INTRODUCTION**

**From the minute your heart begins to beat within your mother's womb, destiny has sealed your fate.**

Every human is born either Alpha or Beta and the selection process is just as random and natural as gender assignment. While a person is either male or female, a person is also either Alpha or Beta.

Gender and Genetic Status have been linked together throughout history for many a reason, usually tainting a Beta with the same stigma and therefore treatment as a female. This is because until recent development over the past 150 years, all females were born Beta and all males were Alpha.

In recent times however, while the Alpha remains physically strong, mentally dominant and emits masculine energy, the Alpha gene is no longer limited exclusively to a male. Also, although the Beta is still a natural nurturer, predominantly submissive and emits feminine energy, the gene no longer only resides in females. Throughout the years, Women and Beta's have gone from being significantly lesser than their counterparts to becoming very much their equal.

However, unlike gender, the status gene has no physical evidence to confirm which category you fall into, and people assume (often accurately) what a person is, simply from their attitude, behavior and opinions. Both Alpha and Beta have no verification of their Genetic Status until an Alpha turns eighteenth and experiences the Soul Mate Dream.

Every Alpha is fated with a Beta. Combined they are Soul Mates. Their equal life partner is chosen for them long before birth and is not revealed until the Conjunctio Hormone is activated. On the night of the Alpha's eighteenth birthday, the first sunrise of adulthood, he or she will have a dream. That dream will show the face of their fated Beta, all the while, their bodies will active the Conjunctio Hormone. The fated Beta, who is always of a similar age, will also experience a similar dream on that night, depicting the face of their Alpha as their body activates the soul mate hormone.

Conjunctio is initially a beckoning call, each unique and each requiring its partner, as so, the Beta and the Alpha will seek out each other forever until they officially bond and tie themselves to each other. It is very common for Soul Mates to be already acquainted prior to the Soul Mate Dream; whether as established lovers, friends, enemies or mere acquaintances. However, once Conjunctio is activated, the Alpha and Beta -who may have been practically strangers the day before- will be instantly attracted to each other emotionally, physically, sexually and mentally. Their unique Conjunctio make them the perfect match for each other and begs for them to connect in unity until death do them part. However, it isn't unheard of to ignore the summoning call your body puts out.

In fact, only 70% of the world's adult population are bonded with their chosen mates. The other 30% contend with any of the four following hurdles; Love, Pride, Orientation and Death.

There are many cases of high school sweethearts staying together even after the Alpha dream deems them not fated. It is entirely possible to love someone else entirely; although the love between the fated is more powerful. A lot of people, especially Alpha's, refuse to let their Conjunctio control their life and for the sake of their masculine energy and pride, they ignore their fated. Another massive problem can occur when an Alpha finds out their Beta Mate is of the same gender as them when they had classed themselves heterosexual. The Confused Alpha rejects their Beta (or vice versa) out of fear and humiliation. The last thing that separates Mates is death. You only get one Soul Mate per life time. When you fated partner passes away, Conjunctio dies as well.

But even if Soul Mates mutually agree not to bond, their bodies will remain forever trying to unite them no matter what. For a fate partnership equals true love and nothing is stronger than that.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>

"It's Official. I'm a Beta." Mercedes Jones, a black girl with a love of food and fashion declared as she took her place at the table in the cafeteria. Her statement was met with a varied response. Mercedes had always been a tricky one to place.

"But-but, you're so sassy and angry." Artie, a wheelchair bound Beta with a love of comics and porn stuttered in disbelief. Most people around the table agreed with the evaluation, Mercedes two best friends however, did not.

"Being 'sassy and angry' does not make an Alpha, Arthur." Rachel Berry, a petite brunette girl corrected, complete with air quotations. "Look at me, I'm ridiculously talented, leader of our Glee club and will throw any of you under the bus in order to come out on top, yet I'm still a Beta." she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and shared a loving glance at her Alpha Soul Mate Finn Hudson. Rachel and Finn had been dating on and off since they were 15; they were 'off' when Finn had his dream two months ago and the Soul Mates wasted no time in consummating their bond, linking them together til death do them part. "And look at Kurt." Rachel pointed to Mercedes other best friend, who was slightly preoccupied with being feed by his boyfriend, Blaine. "He's strong willed, determined, bitchy and self absorbed and he is still a Beta." she rambled on unfiltered, even when said boy looked at her through narrowed glasz eyes.

"But that's because he's a gay." Puck, a muscular, athletic 17 year old stated, pointing his fork in the direction of the pale boy and his curly haired boyfriend.

"As will be his _Alpha _Mate, Dumbass." Mercedes snapped, her low tolerance for the boy she deemed an idiot evident in her tone. Rachel gave the black girl a disapproving look. She had a connection with Puck whether she liked it or not. As the best friend of her Soul Mate, Rachel's natural instinct was to defend the 17 year old, even though she completely agreed with Mercedes statement. Kurt ignored Puck completely like he always did. They were from two completely different worlds, connected only through Glee club and mutual friends.

The group around the table consisted of most of the Glee club members; Confirmed Beta's Kurt and Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Brittany and -as of today- Mercedes. Sam Evans and Finn Hudson were the only two confirmed Alpha's around the table, each knowing the identity of their Soul Mate. Finn had already claimed Rachel while Sam's attempts to woo Brittany were a work in progress. The only two unconfirmed were Puck and Santana, but it was obvious to anyone with eyes that they had all the traits of strong Alpha's. Puck being the town's Lothario and all round bad boy while Santana openly challenged and verbally attacked anyone and everyone, especially Sam, the fated Alpha to her girlfriend.

"Who's next?" Finn asked with a mouthful of cheeseburger, causing Rachel to cringe and dab his chin with a wrinkled napkin. The tall Alpha looked around the table at everyone.

"Me." Santana huffed irritably, knowing what Finn was referring to. She had been super excited about her 18th until fucking Ken-doll Sam Evans came along with his big mouth and stole Brittany from her. Now she didn't care for who her mate was and opted instead to ignore fate and continue to pursue her indecisive girlfriend.

"Then me." Puck said in a tone of indifference. He felt two ways about having his dream. On one hand he would have a chick love him unconditional but on the other, the thought of Puckzilla becoming exclusive wasn't appealing at all. "Mine and Tana's birthday's are only a day apart and we are having a massive joint party for it. It's gonna be awesome."

"How come this is the first we are hearing of it?" Blaine asked unimpressed from the end of the table, his boyfriend sitting comfortably in his lap, nuzzling into his neck.

Not two years ago, the open act of PDA between two boys would have sent the student body into a frenzy. Now however, with football and hockey star Dave Karofsky coming out as Gay and the two captains of the Cheerio's were dating –Brittany and Santana- the school had no choice but to accept that some people were gay and nothing they did or said would change that.

"Because you're not invited" Santana replied bluntly. Blaine looked positively crest fallen, while Kurt gave him a look that read: _What did you expect?_ "I'm so sick and tired of everyone assuming we should do everything together just because we are in the same club." Santana had always been a bitch, but as each day got closer to her birthday, she had gotten more nasty and vicious. "For the record, before everyone starts asking, none of you are invited apart from Finn and Brittany."

"And Sam." Puck added with a mouthful of fries, throwing his blonde friend a cheesy grin that made the girls cringe. "Gonna bring sorority girls."

"Poor girls."

"What's that suppose to mean Aretha?" the hazel eyed 17 year old snapped at the black girl.

"You're penis is dirty Puckerman. You have unprotected sex with every girl going and I have it on authority that you don't wash down there."

"Who the hell told you that?"

"Kurt."

Everyone turned to the pale lithe boy who had climbed off of Blaine's lap and instead sat on the actually table. Kurt merely shrugged. Finn had been the source of such information. Being stepbrothers, Finn felt obligated in informing Kurt of everything, no matter how disturbing or gross.

"I'll show you if you want." Puck offered Mercedes. His tone was challenging but his eyes were seductive. Mercedes was not impressed.

"I wouldn't't know what I would be looking at." Mercedes confessed. "I have no shame in admitting I've never seen a penis is real life."

"We had a face full of Kurt's yesterday." Rachel reminded her friend. Blaine looked at Kurt through narrowed eyes, who simply rolled his own. Rachel and Mercedes were his girls; he had no issue in changing his outfit or underwear in front of them.

"Wanky." Santana said automatically, her go-to word whenever anyone brought up anything remotely sexual.

"He doesn't't count." Mercedes scoffed and flipped her dark weave over her shoulder.

"Yeah it does." Blaine defended in an irritated voice and shuffled closer to his boyfriend with a pout on his face.

"How did this turn from parties to genitalia?" Kurt asked in amusement.

"Oh Yeah! Santana, Noah, I invited both of you to my party last year." Rachel exclaimed, hurt seeping in her words.

"Just because you invited us doesn't't mean we have to return the favor. Besides that Party was disgusting. Not only did I have to endure Sam and Brittany making out but also you and Blaine getting your wanky on. No mi gusta."

"Fine!" Rachel snapped angrily, jumping from her seat, rubbing down her skirt and clearing her throat. "In two weeks time, the Alpha's will be celebrating their cave man ways in a Neanderthal gathering." she announced loudly, throwing all confirmed and predicted Alpha's at the table a dirty look, including her Mate. "But never fear as I, Rachel Barbara Berry shall be throwing my own Beta party that very same day and urge all off you to come along. Including you, Brittany."

"You can't steal our guests." Puck laughed, causing Finn to nod and snigger. Rachel's dark eyes flickered with anger; Finn's total lack of respect enraging her.

"You stole my Soul Mate!" Rachel screeched dramatically with tears gathering in her eyes and stormed out of the cafeteria. Blaine, Mercedes and Kurt jumped up to follow and comfort her, Kurt casting his stepbrother a disapproving look.

"Oh no, Frankenteen!" Santana warned Finn, using the nickname referring to his gigantic height of 6ft 3. "Don't you even think about being sorry. Man-Hands Berry and Lady Hummel do not own you." Finn shuddered visibly as Rachel's rage flooded their bonded connection. He didn't need to be in the same room as her to know his Mate was crying.

"I can't come." Finn sighed to Puck, who looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "Dude, she's my Soul Mate, I can't reject her like that."

"What the fuck dude? It's only a party. Don't even think about choosing that piece of pussy over your best friend, we've known each other 15 years." Puck growled. Artie, Sam, Brittany and Santana's eyes all found Finn immediately.

"Don't talk about her like that." Finn warned in a low, dark voice that didn't suit him at all. "Talk smack about anyone else, but not her. Not to me."

"Can't you just invite them to keep the peace?" Brittany asked Puck and Santana in a pleading tone.

"Fine. Rachel can come." Puck relented in a huff as an apology to Finn, who seemed the recognise it and calmed down dramatically. Santana however gaped at the man beside her.

"Hell no! If I had to choose between one of those dweebs, it would be Mercedes." Santana scoffed in frustration, shaking her head.

"Plus I kind of feel bad for leaving my brother out of all this." Finn mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. He knew he was pushing his luck, Rachel had barely been invited, they had absolutely no obligation to his little brother.

"Kurt doesn't't even like us. If anything, he'll be relieved that we didn't invite him or his boy toy."

Ahh well, nobody could blame Finn for not at least trying.

In the girls bathroom, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes huddled around a weeping Rachel. This scene wasn't uncommon to any of them seeing as Rachel was always one for dramatics. But they did sympathize with her. Finn shouldn't have laughed at Puck's statement and should have instead either defended Rachel or at the very least, remained neutral.

"I'm just furious at how they attacked us just because we are Beta's. Like we are second class citizens or something." Rachel choked out. Kurt decided to remain tightlipped and not remind his upset friend that the only person who made it an Alpha vs Beta issue was herself. They hadn't been rejected an invitation because of their Genetic Status, they had been neglected because they weren't friends with the birthday girl and boy. Made sense to Kurt, and according to Mercedes and Blaine's silence at Rachel's words, they agreed with him.

"Rachel, shut up." Kurt huffed and instantly went wide eyed. He had meant to say that in his head. Rachel, in her defense, did actually stop crying immediately.

"Excuse me?" she asked, obviously scandalized by Kurt's traitorous ways. "Are you defending them?"

"No." Kurt back tracked. "But it's Mercedes birthday and us gathering in this dirty cramped room comforting you probably isn't the best way to spend it."

Rachel sniffed and looked guiltily over at Mercedes who seemed to find the metal faucet on the basin incredibly interesting.

"Well it's a Friday, so we should all do something after school to celebrate." The brunet girl suggested quietly as she wiped away her tears.

"There's a carnival in town at the moment. That could be fun?" Blaine proposed and his recommendation with immediately jumped on by the girls who let out excited screams.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear simply because he could and it was true. So what if they were both Beta's and fate hadn't aligned them. They were in love with each other no matter what and no Alpha would ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I Continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who asked me to continue. Soul Mate fics can be abit like a Blaine Solo, numerous and tiresome (Love Darren Criss) so i appreciate you enthusiasm to my work. loads. **

**I have this whole fic already written out and ready to go. Con: i can't incorporate ideas, sorry. Pro: i have no reason not to update regularly.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO:<strong>

"Are you ashamed of me, Finn?" Rachel broke the silence after Blaine had jumped out of the Navigator at his house, leaving only the questioning girl, her Soul Mate and Kurt. The latter currently driving, as he owned the beautiful machine. Kurt rolled his eyes at the question. As Soul Mates, Rachel was Finn's world, his everything, even Kurt knew that and he had yet to find his.

"Of course not" Finn promised in a rough voice, indicating he hadn't spoken in a long while. He turned to look at his morose looking Beta, who was in the back seat alone and looking rather vulnerable. "I got you an invite didn't I?" Rachel shrugged, her bottom lip trembling. "How about I get Puck and Santana to officially apologize to you? I'll bring them to your house tonight?"

"We are going to the carnival tonight." Rachel mumbled, tucking her long hair behind her ear and opting to stare out of the window at the passing scenery rather than at Finn.

"We'll come with you then." Finn offered with a big brilliant smile. Had Rachel seen this optimistic face, she would have folded immediately, luckily for her –and Kurt- she hadn't.

"You're not invited." She huffed. "I'm so sick and tired of everyone assuming we should do everything together just because we are in the same club." She echoed Santana's word rather immaturely but Kurt had to give her props for it; Rachel was a feisty beast when she was angered. The whole thing completely went over Finn's head like usual.

"But it's team bonding and stuff ,right?" Finn asked hopefully. "That's what you always say, right?"

"Whatever, Finn." Rachel sighed as Kurt pulled up outside her house. "See you guys later." She ignored Finn's awaiting lips and gave Kurt a weak smile before climbing out of the car and walking up to her front door, not turning back once.

"You're an idiot." Kurt stated bluntly, putting the vehicle back in drive. "Couldn't you feel how hurt she was through the Soul Mate feelings thingy?"

Kurt knew very little about the whole Conjunctio issue having yet to experience it. Besides he had Blaine, who he knew was a Beta from the beginning, wiping away all chances of them being Soul Mates, so the need to research and prepare for his Alpha's 18th never struck him. He knew, from Sex Ed classes years back, that some hormone will be born within him that is uniquely paired to one other person on the planet, his Alpha, and he knew that if fated Alpha and Beta consummated their connection, that they were bonded for life and the hormone that attracted them to their partner became a connection to feel the other's emotions. What he didn't know however was how the connection worked, how the hormone worked and who the hell were the 'fates' and why were they trying to control his life. Being in love with Blaine was one reason for ignoring his Alpha (if he ever decided to show) but another reason was because he simply didn't like being told what to do.

"Rachel's always pissed about something, so it's hard to know when I've caused it or not." Kurt had to concede with that. Rachel was definitely hard work.

"So are you and your tribe really going to stalk us to the carnival?" Kurt asked, not caring for the answer either way but just trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." Finn answered with an excited smile as he bouncing slightly up and down on his seat. Kurt smiled at his brother action.

"Well the whole point of this trip is because it's Mercedes birthday so be nice and I don't know, buy her a card or something."

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Wheezy." Santana smiled in a way that looked like it physically pained her to do. "Got you this." She threw a brown paper bag at an unprepared Mercedes, who caught it just in time.<p>

"Thanks Stick Figure." The birthday girl sassed back and opened the bag, only to gasp in wonderment at its contents. There was makeup, expensive looking makeup, and a lot of it. "Shit, Satan, what the hell girl?" Mercedes asked, wide eyed, looking from the bored looking Latina to the bag.

"Yeah well, I figured you needed it. It's stolen so it cost fuck all, so whatever." Santana shrugged. Mercedes completely looked past the insult and the fact she had just received stolen goods, because although the Latina would never admit it, she had actually took the time out to think of her. "Puckerman, I wants me some cotton candy." Santana demanded and pulled her male counterpart by his arm to the stall.

"That's it; we've said hello and happy birthday and crap. I suggest avoiding them for the rest of the evening." Santana decided as she came to a halt at the stall where a pimply man in his early twenties eyed her cleavage up lustfully. "Cotton candy please." She asked in a seductive voice, peering from beneath her long lashes. "On a really big stick, if you have one." The man was so gross it was a joke, but Santana was bored and felt like playing.

The man gulped audibly, visually blushed and nodded eagerly and obeyed her request instantly like a little puppy. Santana smirked while Puck looked on in disgust. Yeah, Santana was the sexiest girl this town had ever seen, but this dude seriously had no game. It was cringe worth how pathetic he was and yet he was just one in a long list of men that the out and proud lesbian had wrapped around her little talon.

"There you go Ma'am." The pimply man said in a thick southern accent as he handed over a massive portion of cotton candy to the proud looking girl. "And don't you dare think about paying, a girl as cute as you deserves a treat once in a while."

"In that case…" Santana purred and she picked a piece of the fluffy candy off the stick and placed it overly sexually in between her lips, the tip of her finger sliding ever so slightly inside, causing Pimples eyes to bulge. "I'll have another one for my husband here." She said flatly, dropping the slutty attitude and nodding towards Puck, who raised an eyebrow in challenge at the man.

This was a regular thing for the two of them. When Brittany was having a Sam day –as they liked to call it- Santana would become very anti-men and cause trouble by humiliating and tricking as many men as possible to make her feel better. Puck was always there to play the role of over protective, dangerously jealous husband who had no problems getting into actual fistfights for the Latina. If Puck played his part well, doing so without complaint or getting into a bust up, Santana would reward the 17 year old boy with a hot round of sex. Yes she was a lesbian, but the Kinsey scale claimed Noah Puckerman to be her only exception. Puck wouldn't be heard complaining, like ever. Puck and Santana had promised to always be there for each other sexually unless Brittany turned out to be Santana's mate or chosen the Latina over whatever lucky bitch got her. Brittany had walked into school 5 months ago declaring Sam Evans was her Alpha, much to Santana's annoyance, and now the blonde cheerleader refused to choose between the two of them as she claimed she loved them equally. Santana had been carelessly looking for trouble ever since.

Which is what she and Puck spent the next hour doing. They chased a terrified and tearful Rachel around the Bumper Cars track because the diva had expressed her concern about the impact of a hit affecting her dance moves, yet still risked it. The rambunctious 17 year olds pelted a carnival worker with foam balls in order to steal cuddling toys rather than play by the actual rules (Finn took advantage of the distraction to steal Rachel a handful of them, so Rachel remained quite in her reprimanding on that one) and for no reason at all, decided to photo bomb every picture Blaine and Kurt tried to take of themselves by messing up their hair or posing provocatively behind them. It took 12 failed attempts of getting a decent picture with his boyfriend before Kurt stormed off in a huff. The rebellion did well to distract Santana until the birthday girl's dark, amused eyes fell on a wooden wagon with a massive sign at the entrance.

**SOUL SEARCHING WITH MADAM CLEO.**

**Welcomes lonely Beta's and Underage Alpha's.**

"We should go in." Rachel suggested excitedly as she clung tightly to Finn's arm. "I'm a bit physic myself so it's always good to support your fellow-"

"What the fuck is a lonely Beta?" Puck asked in a gruff voice, his nose wrinkled up in confusion. "This whole wagon sounds like a premium sex line." Santana snorted.

"A lonely Beta…" came a mystical voice with a slight Irish accent from somewhere deep within the wagon. Rachel practically pounced into Finn's arms in fear. Even Santana and Puck found themselves unconsciously shifting closer together. "…Is a confirmed Beta who's Alpha has yet to dream." A petite blonde woman, in her early twenties, emerged from the front door of the wagon and swayed where she halted at the top on the steps. Puck admired the woman's chest while Kurt admired her gypsy inspired wardrobe. "$10 and I will help you along your way to finding your true hearts desires."

Kurt bristled in annoyance and grabbed hold of Blaine's hands tightly as Santana scoffed at the mad woman. Puck knew that some of the group were planning on leaving but if he was honest with himself, he kind of wanted to find out more. Plus the physic was super hot with a super fine chest.

"Come on Guys, Arthea wants it. She is the birthday girl after all." Puck tried, much to the pleasing of Mercedes. Madam Cleo, he expected her name was, watched him closely and silently. Oh yeah, she's impressed, Puck thought smugly.

"I'll take the mowhawked Alpha and his Alpha companion." Cleo smiled and nodded towards Puck and Santana. "And the established Beta boys." Blaine beamed while Kurt's jaw tensed. "And obviously our birthday girl. The united mates can be on their way for twenty minutes or so, right?" Cleo asked Rachel and Finn in a tone that suggested the question wasn't actually an open one. Finn was too stunned by the fact this lady knew their statuses without ever meeting them before as Rachel nodded to the woman and smiled encouragingly at her five fellow Glee clubbers.

As the five summoned teens climbed into the wagon, it became clear to everyone –even without physic ability- of who out of them were actually interested in Madam Cleo's services. Mercedes, Blaine and Puck sat on the purple silk draped couch across from the smiling physic while Kurt and Santana decided to lurk in the corner, mouths thin and eyes narrowed.

"Cheers for ditching me Puckerman, you sad sap." Santana mumbled in a whispered tone, only Kurt, who was inches from her, hearing.

"So much for loving me enough to be satisfied with never knowing your mate, Blaine." Kurt snorted bitterly. It was said quietly so Blaine went on oblivious. Santana leaned over so her left arm was pressed firmly against Kurt's right. Not a sign of comfort per say, but a silent gesture to signal she was on his side.

"Let me tell you how Madam Cleo works" the woman began, referring to herself in the third person, causing Kurt to roll his eyes. "I read your energy, find your dormant Conjunctio from deep within and gaze into my crystal ball to reveals its partner." Mercedes let out a small squeal of excitement and wiggled happily in her seat. "I can not give out specific names or dates and the amount of information I retract can vary from person to person. Let me start with you, pretty lady." Blaine and Puck both patted Mercedes on the back as she shuffled herself forward on the patchwork couch and waited, her excitement mixed with nervousness.

Mercedes Jones had always been a romantic at heart, believing that her heart and body would belong to nobody other than her fated mate. She kept herself available and pure for eighteen years, despite several offers, in hopes that her Alpha would seek her out and they would live happily ever after. If Madam Cleo mentioned anything about her Alpha being unwilling once Conjunctio was activates, Mercedes wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"Ahh Pet." Madam Cleo sighed happily after a few minutes of silent crystal ball gazing. "Let me reassure you straight away that he will come seek you out." The Gypsy inform as if reading the black girls mind. Mercedes felt like crying with relief, infact from the way Blaine rubbed her forearm soothingly, she suspected she was already. "You have met him briefly but very rarely spoken. He is someone who enjoys the High Life." She said cryptically. Mercedes gasped quietly and turned her head from Puck to Blaine, both of which looked bemused. "And he shall find you in the same week as wedding bells ring and a stick comes up positive." Cleo finished with a nod and leaned back in her chair with her fingers interlaced as she watched the black girl wipe away tears of joy. That reaction was the reason she put her unusual talent to good use. She leaned forwards to rub gently at her crystal ball, wiping away the image of the Stoned looking man with ginger hair.

"I can't believe she fell for it." Kurt sighed and shook his head in defeat. "I didn't think she was that naïve."

"Seriously?" Santana asked in amusement. "This is the girl that I convinced that you were straight and totally interested in her." Kurt winced at the memory. "She'll believe anything as long as it's said with enough conviction."

"You ready?" Madam Cleo asked Blaine once Mercedes had regained composure. Blaine sent a quick glance to Kurt, who looked completely uninterested and bored, and nodded.

Blaine loved Kurt, there was absolutely no doubt about it, this was simply all in good fun and to sedate curiosity. Of course he wanted to know the face of the person destiny had written for him, but that didn't mean he would choose it simply because it was the obvious thing to do. What he and Kurt had was real, based on hormones already existing, this was simply a warning for him of some kind. A chance to have an idea of who to avoid from now on.

"You have a specific type in boy I see." Madam Cleo told Blaine as her eyes swept over Kurt. "For your Mate is someone who loosely resembles your current, meaning you are already sexually attracted to them."

Blaine heart froze, as did Kurt's. Blaine and Kurt were very honest about their attractions to other men. Kurt found other boys attractive but not sexually like he found Blaine, while Blaine had only ever found three people sexually attractive before. Kurt, who was out of the running as a fellow Beta, Jeramiah, who was officially too old to be fated to Blaine, and then there was…

"Sebastian?" Kurt screeched once the initial shock wore off. Blaine gulped guiltily although he had done nothing wrong and Madam Cleo looked mildly surprised that they had guessed the smirking cocky image in her glass ball so quickly. "You're fated to… I freaking knew it. I felt it when I saw you both at the Lima bean and again at Scandals."

"Felt what?" Mercedes asked in confusion, Blaine flushed an attractive pink color which was not welcome in this specific moment.

"The attraction. The connection. The stupid chemistry." Kurt snapped and went quiet, breathing deeply to try calm himself.

Santana and Puck shared a look briefly. As soon as Sebastian had come onto the scene, both trouble makers had joked that the reason he and Kurt hated each other was because they were too similar. Sebastian was the Alpha version of Kurt and if the only thing stopping Kurt and Blaine being soul mates were their Beta Status', it wouldn't be a surprise if the curly haired boy belonged to the over confident Alpha. Turns out Madam Cleo's giant marble saw it also.

"Kurt.." Blaine tried in a sad voice.

"Don't Blaine." Kurt sighed and knocked the back of his head off the wagon wall. "You don't have to explain or reassure me. I know it can't be helped and it doesn't mean anything, I just- Gaga I hate him, and now even more so."

"Should we do you next, seeing as you're now more willing to believe?" Madam Cleo offered. Kurt rolled his eyes, folded his arms and kept quiet. Cleo took that as a yes.

Ever since she was a young girl, Cleo Hannigan had been able to see aura's around people. At first she suspected everyone could see them and paid them little attention. But as she got older, she realized that the colored blankets were visible only to her. It took her many, many years until she realized what the aura's were in the first place. It was Conjuctio. Each aura was a specific shade and very often, Cleo would see an adult couple walking down the street with the exact same shade, just like her parents, just like her older sister and her boyfriend, and on her 18th birthday, her own sunset yellow aura was matched by the same man she had dreamt about that night; her Mate. Realizing she had the gift of finding Soul Mates in strangers and even those who have yet to have Conjunctio activated, she decided to hold off consummating her bond and instead began making a living out of it, bring her here- pretending to search her crystal ball for the soul who shared the unique greeny/browny/golden aura Kurt possessed when the man in question, was currently sitting in the same room as them, who's eyes matched their shared aura shade identically.

"Your fated mate is a man." She clarified, feeling Kurt's anxiety. She could feel that although he portrayed someone of indifference, after hearing of his boyfriend's soul mate, he was significantly less confident that Blaine would stick around. Cleo eyes remained on her glass ball to avoid glancing at the muscly mowhawked male she was currently describing. "He is a typical Alpha, strong and confident, protective and possessive. You've seen this person plenty and know of him yet you will reject him after the dream because he has previously put you in an unsafe position and you are unable to trust him. But should you choose to accept the bond, you will compliment each other entirely."

Kurt was completely tense and felt incredibly sick, the musky floral aroma of the wagon wasn't helping either.. He knew exactly who the gypsy was describing and he had feared this outcome from over a year. Ever since the incident in the locker room, Kurt had a horrible feeling that 'fate' would deal him a bad hand and stick them together. It was probably one of the many reasons that Kurt was determined to love Blaine and have Blaine love him back fully. He needed an excuse to stay as far away from Dave Karofsky as possible. Had he not been stunned still, he would have turned to Santana –of all people- for reassurance, only to have found her dark, computing eyes locked on the back of Puck's head. As it was, he completely missed it.

Cleo caught the piercing stare though, and quickly spoke up, lest the Latina say something to mess up the natural progression.

"You, my dear, have nothing to worry about." She promised strongly, causing Santana's eyes to snap to her in confusion. "You need to stop being so angry for it will only blind your judgment and let's be honest, it isn't anger you feel, it's fear." Cleo said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Santana asked in a confused yet clipped voice.

"It isn't love that is keeping you hanging on to her, it's fear of the unknown, isn't it?" the physic asked but continued before Santana could confirm or deny. "You were so sure your life was mapped out for you, that you had everything sorted and you don't because she wasn't your fated. And now you are scared to move on and become open to the idea of someone else filling that spot and changing the game up. It's ok to be scared my dear, but don't let it consume you." The whole wagon was listening to every single word Cleo said, intrigued and fascinated. "You will have your dream and your Mate is someone you have yet to meet, but your Beta will come looking for you and when she does, realize that the nerves are a good thing and not an excuse to run and hide."

Every pair of eyes, apart from here own, all found Santana from where she huddled in the corner. She hated the looks of sympathy, of false understanding and insincere hope. She was confused and uncomfortable, her head filled with too much information to process. She wasn;t even sure if she believe the shit dribbling from the hippy's mouth or not, but it made her appear vulnerable. Without responding to the foolish accusations, the Latina turned on her heels and stormed out of the place.

Kurt was quick to follow her and Blaine, throwing $20 on the table for his and Kurt's reading, ran after them. Puck jumped to his feet to intervene but Mercedes grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Oh no, big boy. I'm not paying for Santana's reading on my birthday." Mercedes snapped. Puck looked at her confused for a second before realizing she expected him to pay. Huffing in defeat, Puck pulled out a ten from his wallet, but Mercedes slapped his hand away and picked out a crisp 20 dollar bill. "Gotta pay for your own reading too, white boy. Hit him with it." Mercedes told the gypsy, who looked slightly off balance by the previous scene.

Puck slumped back in his chair with a pout on his face. He did want a reading, he wouldn't have entered the weird smelling wagon had he not, but his loyalty to Santana took president to all this fortune telling stuff. Santana was going to be pissed to have no one to comfort her other than the gays. The only reason he stayed was because it was Aretha's birthday and Finn would comfort his girl.

"I want to try something slightly different with you, if you don't mind." Cleo said to the boy, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I was wondering if you would enlighten me as to what you plan to do when you have your dream in a couple of weeks time?"

"Um.." Puck answered stupidly, kind of lost on how she knew his birthday was so close. "I don't know."

"He is going to find her and bond with her and save everyone else from the dreaded Puckzilla." Mercedes joked with a laugh, neither boy or physic found it amusing in the slightest.

"I'm not good with commitment; I'm a fuck up and will only break her heart so I want to reject her. Cruel to be kind and all that" Puck said slowly, nodding his head to his own words. "But anyone who knows me knows I can't control my urges. I'm a sex shark, I have needs and if this chick keeps calling for the Puckasaurous, how can I resist?"

"And if you sleep with your fated, you consummate the bond, connecting you both together for ever." Cleo reminded the Alpha.

"Then I'm tied down, off the market for the rest of my life. I'm too young to be owned, I have Cheerio's to woo, Cougars to impregnate. I can't see myself being in love or in a monogamous relationship-"

"I can't see that either"

"-the thought alone makes me feel claustrophobic." Puck continued, ignore Mercedes flat interruption. "No chick is worth that, no matter how tasty her pussy is."

"You're gross." Mercedes said as she cringed and climbed to her feet. With her face still screwed up in disgust, she handed her own money to Cleo and walked out of the wooden wagon, leaving Puck alone with the sexy physic.

"You wont feel that way once Conjunctio is activated. You will be drawn to your Mate and want to be around them. You will want to willingly be with them and all others will pale in comparison." Cleo inputted. "So I suggest you get in as much 'fun' as possible because if you seriously can't control your libido, you'll be bonded within a week after your birthday." She advised, standing up to indicate the end of the reading. As she turned towards the door to open it, she heard to unmistakable sound of a zipper. Turning around, she was hit with the image of the 17 year old, sat back comfortably on her couch, with his well endowed hard cock standing to attention through his opening.

"You did recommend me to get it while I can." Puck said in a husky voice as he raised an eyebrow and burned a lustful gaze into the blonde Irish woman. She was hot, Puck was hot, this needed to happen and Puckzilla was more than ready.

Madam Cleo gulped and shifted from foot to foot as her arousal fought her rational thinking. She tried think of her Mate, of Puck's Mate who she could see outside her window, but all her mind could focus on was the meat so willingly being offered. Before she knew what she was doing, she closed the curtains, successfully making the pale boy disappear behind it and slowly made her way to the lustful boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are golden and help me enhance the story as best as i can.<strong>

**This story will contain 15 chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truly humbled by the response!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>

_Fondue for two, Fondue for two, some hot dish, Fondue for two._

"Hello viewers and welcome to a very special edition of Fondue for two, with me, your host Brittany S. Pierce" the blonde cheerleader gestured flamboyantly up and down her figure while smiling widely into the camera lens. "And today's guest is none other than the ex teen stripper with the very horizontal mouth and my Soul Mate, Sam Evans" Brittany clapped enthusiastically and turned to face her special guest. Sam sat at the end of her four poster bed with a frown on his face.

She had invited her Soul Mate over to her house to be a part of her very successful internet talk show and Sam had been more than willing. Brittany knew he only agreed because that meant he would be in her bedroom and the statistics of fucking her were a lot higher than if they had filmed from inside the trashcan on the front lawn, which had been Brittany's first suggestion. She understood why Sam wanted her so badly, she wanted him too, but she also loved Santana and her lady kisses.

"So Sam, word has it that you paid your doctor $20 to remove the fat from your stomach and have it injected into your mouth, that's why your abs are washboard hot and your lips are like marshmallows. What do you say to these accusations?" Brittany asked, sitting pretzel style at the head of her bed and resting her hands in her lap.

"What? Who said that?" Sam asked, his frown deepening as he paid more attention to his cheerleader than he did the camera. He obviously didn't have a future in show business, Brittany thought, because everyone knows that you have to make bedroom eyes at the camera.

"I did." The blonde cheerleader answered proudly and flipped her long locks over her shoulder and looked at Sam appraisingly. "But I'm afraid I can't reveal the source of such information because Lord Tubbington told me not to squeal on him." She turned her head to smile lovingly at her beautiful, intelligent yet rebellious cat.

Sam hated Lord Tubbington and in all honesty, Lord Tubbington didn't like Sam either. That was another point to Santana, because the dark haired cheerleader loved playing with Brittany's pussy.

"Britt, can we please turn the camera off and talk privately." Sam implored, giving the looming camera a brief look. Brittany looked slightly offended and slightly confused. "I just would rather have you alone than to share you with all your viewers."

"You want you have sex with me, I get it." Brittany replied, nodding her head as she finally understood. "Sam, we must fight Conjunctio because I fell in love with Santana with my heart, my feelings for you are artificial, brought on through a simple hormone imbalance, causing normally rational people to think with their sexual anatomy rather than with their head and hearts."

"Huh?" Sam asked, not understanding at least three quarters of what had just been said.

"I don't know, it was something Kurt said." Brittany shrugged her shoulders. Kurt was always saying things the blondes didn't understand, but he was one of the smartest students in the school, so echoing his words and thoughts made her equally as smart as him. Brittany wasn't stupid, she was a genius. "Have you tasted the fondue yet? It's made from the milk that Puck makes." She asked eagerly, dipping her finger into the hot melted cheese and licking it clean. Sam would have found the image arousing had it not been for the girl implying that his friend's semen contaminated the dish. Luckily, Sam hadn't tried any of it yet. "Well folks, that's it for another episode of Fondue for two, we hoped you enjoyed the show. Wave to the camera Sam." Brittany waved enthusiastically while Sam gave a tired smile.

"You know what, Hummel? Usually I have to hose Brittany down for being so close to your unicorn fairy dust, but it seems in this particular event, it actually did some good. Yay." Santana clapped her hands fast yet softly as she turned to face the unimpressed boy, who like her, was leaning over the computer screen having just watched the latest Fondue episode.

"I genuinely can't believe she was able to recite it word for word, I told her that like almost a week ago." Kurt replied, looking half stunned and half impressed between the blonde's on-off girlfriend and the screen.

"She has a photographic memory Kurt, or haven't you been paying attention." Rachel huffed from the couch behind them. "That's how she masters all the choreography in Glee Club and for the Cheerio's. And for the record, Conjunctio is not just some artificial hormone dysfunction that messes with emotions, it shows your true hearts desires." She turned to look at Finn dreamily from the other end of the living room, where he sat with Puck playing video games of the 55 inch. She and he had long made up since their argument on Mercedes birthday last week.

"Die, you little fucker!" Puck shouted at the screen as some zombie or soldier killed something, Kurt wasn't sure nor did he care, he simply rolled his eyes at the testosterone outburst and gave Rachel a deadpan look as he and Santana moved away from the computer.

"Hands in the air if you think Conjunctio is a load of rubbish, designed only to break hearts and piss us off." Kurt announced from the middle of the room. Santana and Blaine's left hand shot up immediately along with Kurt's and even Puck, who was still deep in the virtual world, raised his controller above his head in agreement. Kurt wasn't actually addressing him, but it was good to have more numbers against narrow eyed Rachel. "Now I'm not trying to dilute your love for my brother, Rach, you loved each other long before Finn turned 18, therefore Conjunctio only made you sleep with each other, not fall in love with one another, for your hearts had already done that."

Santana made a gagging noise and Blaine slapped her lightly on the shoulder in reprimand. Blaine and Rachel had come over to Kurt's for a spa treatment, e.g. Kurt giving moisturizing tips and giving complimentary manicures. Puck and Santana had gatecrashed under Finn's pleading yet as soon as Santana arrived; she bypassed her Alpha friend and demanded a manicure from the pale Beta. Kurt and Santana got on well enough to be civil and polite, at times, but they ran in completely different circles apart from Glee club and that time long ago where Kurt had become a Cheerleader. They were sort of like long distance relatives; they knew of each other a bit, but hardly saw each other, but when push came to shove, they always had each others backs. All of them, not just Santana and Kurt, but Puck, Sam and Brittany too.

"I know you said you guys will stay together no matter what." Finn said cautiously as he rose to his feet and joined the Beta's and Santana around the couch, obviously giving up on continuously losing to a very competitive Noah Puckerman. "But you don't know what it's like when your Alpha comes of age. It isn't just the urge of sex that comes with the hormone." Santana cringed at his poor wording and was going to call him out on it if it hadn't been for Puck shaking his head as he too came and joined the group around the couch. "It doesn't make feelings appear out of thin air, at least I don't believe it does. It just opens your eyes to all the good things that were already there in your Mate."

"My Ma dreamt of an Alpha that she had never seen before, so how does that work when there was no previous emotion towards them?" Puck asked from where he sat on the arm of the couch, one hand down his pants, scratching his pubic hair. Rachel grimaced at the action, Kurt ignored it and Blaine, who was sitting right next to him, caught a whiff of the musky scent of Puck's manhood.

"Same. My mom and dad didn't officially meet until they were 20 and Conjunctio tied them together years before." Blaine added, shuffle subtly away from the arousing smell. Say what you want about Noah Puckerman, but the idiot was pretty hot.

"Well I can't imagine waking up on Saturday morning with lets say, Kurt as my Soul Mate. No offence Hummel, but I doubt I could ever love you or wanna suck your pencil dick." Santana shrugged, playing with the tips of hair raven hair.

"Likewise." Kurt agreed flatly and then opened his eyes wide. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot your 18th was so close."

"And mine." Puck boasted, puffing his chest out.

"You're exhausting." Kurt muttered to the mowhawked teen. "You planned everything for your big party? Is that what the manicure was for?" he asked as he snatched hold of Rachel's hand, much to her fright, and continued where he had left off before watching Brittany's newest episode.

"It's in 2 days time, of course everything's ready. Your still not invited Porcelain" Santana reminded with a sneer that looked completely at home of her face. "Barbra here is only invited because Frankenteen pitched a fit about it." She said, pointing a perfect nail at Rachel, who preened under the nickname.

"Sorry Kurt. I tried getting you an invite." Finn pouted and bowed his head as if the show how ashamed he was in his failure. The action was so adorable and Finn-like, that Kurt had no choice but to laugh lightly.

"I wouldn't go either way, no offence." Kurt said, glancing towards the two soon to be confirmed Alphas, who looked completely unoffended. "With Dad and Carole in Washington and you out of the house, I'm sure me and Blaine can find something to entertain us." He said nonchalantly, scrubbing away at Rachel's fingernails.

Blaine perked up at once, just like Kurt thought he would. "For real?" he asked way too eagerly in front of company. Santana grimaced at the overly keen response. Yes Blaine knew the action was rather zealous and had Kurt not of announced it so abruptly, he would have tried filter himself, but Kurt implied sex. And Blaine liked sex, a lot. Kurt and Blaine lost their virginities to each other about 4 months ago and it was beautiful, messy and painful, Blaine loved it. Since then though, he was able to count the amount of times they went all the way on one hand, due to a multiple of reasons. They were either hardly ever alone or never had the supplies handy when the moment struck or one would be aroused while the other wasn't (Usually Blaine would be the horny one wanting his dick sucked while Kurt preferred to cuddle). Blaine didn't mind that Kurt couldn't completely fulfill his insatiable appetite, that's what his right hand was for, but when moments like this arrived, the normally dapper boy was panting, hard and ready. It was Thursday now, and Saturday could not come any sooner.

Without wanting it too, a stray thought popped into Blaine's head that made him frown slightly, only Puck caught the change in demeanor as the others entered a new conversation about clothes and Finn was two minutes away from falling asleep. Madam Cleo mentioned last week about his Alpha Mate. He and Kurt hadn't spoken about it since and it had become a massive elephant in the room. If the gypsy woman was right, then Sebastian Smythe was his chosen mate. Sebastian, who had already made it clear that he was more than willing to satisfy Blaine's hunger and ensure that he never needed his right hand again. Blaine pushed the thought out of his head as fast as he could, feeling extremely guilty while his beautiful adoring boyfriend sat in front of him. _Who needs lust when I've got love_, Blaine thought to himself, not that he was lusting after Sebastian in anyway. He would just have to be prepared for his Alpha's 18th birthday and simply prey to the fates that he and Kurt weren't going through a dry spell.

Puck watched the whole thing play out on Blaine's face. The muscled teen wasn't an idiot, in order to seduce woman he could become a master at body language and subtle signals. For Blaine to go from puppy dog eager at the thought of sex to the awkward look of guilt he was now sporting, the slut from Dalton Academy must have popped into his head. For Blaine to start associating the promise of sex to Sebastian already, before the dream occurred, Kurt didn't stand a chance when the time came. Sebastian would easily claim the curly haired boy and Kurt would be left broken hearted, just like Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Santana and Puck have their dream.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Love to you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>

"Just don't be too disappointed if you don't have the dream tonight, Santana." Maribel called out from the threshold of the front door, suitcase in hand. "I'm a strong fiery woman but I'm still a Beta. Now come here and give your Madre a kiss goodbye."

Santana shuffled from the living room in the most awful pair of rabbit pajama's she had even seen, completely with rabbit head slippers. Her parents must have seriously thought she was turning 8 and not 18, or else their sense of humor was terrible. But seeing as they had agreed to give her the house for her party, she had begrudgingly agreed to wear her birthday present for them. Her hair was up in an unattractive messy bun and her face was sour as she kissed her mama's cheek.

Maribel gushed and tried to hold back her tears, her little angel was all grown up. "Happy Birthday Sweetheart. I'll phone you in the morning to say it again and remember what I said."

"If you wreck the house, you'll wreck my face, got it." Santana recited, rolling her eyes and not so subtly pushing her mother outside the house. Her father would appreciate it considering Maribel had been loitering around for 10 minutes, finding excuse after excuse to prolong her time. Santana didn't understand, there was a 5 star hotel just waiting for them, why stick around this shit hole for a second longer.

"You are so smart, Santana." Her mother sniffed and tried to stroke her daughter's face which Santana barely dodged. "How is it that you turn 18 and I'm the one leaving home?" she joked, but Santana really didn't find it funny. Why did old people make the most awful puns ever? "Remember to brush your teeth before bed and I left you some food in the…" where she left the food was never revealed as Santana, as politely as she could, slammed the door in her mothers face.

Her mothers words played through her head for the rest of the evening as she went about her daily routine of yoga, homework, food and channel surfing. _'Just don't be too disappointed if you don't have the dream tonight, Santana. I'm a strong fiery woman but I'm still a Beta'_. Santana wasn't against Beta's, contrary to belief; she just didn't want to be one herself. That would mean being beneath someone, being submissive to someone, someone that wasn't Brittany. No matter what happened tonight, Santana wouldn't be seeing Brittany's face, and that was the biggest reason she fought her tiredness for as long as she could, but eventually, at 4am, while watching, rather ironically, some Mating program on the Discovery channel, Santana's eyelids closed completely.

As she slept, her mind began to create images while her hormones ran wild within her. She saw nothing but darkness for most of her slumber and she hardly moved from her position on the couch. It was about 10am, 6 hours after she had fallen victim to the sandman that her hormones calmed down and Conjunctio was activated. Sound filled her ears as a blurry vision danced behind her closed lids. She could hear the gently strumming on a guitar that reminded her of the safety Puck brought her, she saw blonde long hair as the image began to focus which reminded her of Brittany and for a moment, all was well. Santana could live in a land where she was never really knowing, the dream refusing to reveal the person properly, it could help with her denial, but of course, as she slept, the image became clearer until Santana could see everything. A woman, a beautiful curvy woman stood in the darkness, with a guitar swung over her shoulder. She wore a red uniform of sorts and right arm was decorated with tattoos of tiny birds. Santana could honestly was she had never seen this blonde stranger before in her life and even the girls nametag didn't ring any bells. Yet as the Latina woke from her sleep, on her 18th birthday, with Conjunctio in full effect, the name of her Soul Mate fell from her lips in a whisper.

"Dani."

* * *

><p>"Dani? Who the fuck is Dani?" Puck asked once Santana had revealed everything as he helped place stolen alcohol on the kitchen worktop in the Lopez household.<p>

"Some guitar playing slut." Santana answered in a clipped tone as she slammed down a bottle of tequila on the counter. She had been in a foul mood all day and couldn't wait for this party to start so she could drown her sorrows.

"But she's _your_ guitar playing slut." Puck teased, knowing full well that the birthday girl was completely Anti-Conjunctio. The Latina sent him a dangerous glare which would have sent many people running; Puck however, was not one of them. "Don't tell me that you wouldn't want your pretty little Beta's lips on your clit."

"Are you fucking retarded?" Santana asked in an all too serious tone. Puck's cheeky smile fell from his face immediately. "This isn't funny, not in the slightest. Here I am, ready to be a compassionate little bitch for you tomorrow when you come crying to me about the girl who is going to tie you down, and all you do to me is take the fucking piss." Santana hissed lowly. "Some fucking best friend you are, knob."

"Christ Lopez, calm the fuck down, I'm just trying to lighten the mood, I don't know how to react. I guess in some fuck up way I was still clinging onto the fact that Brittany belonged to you and never really planned a comfort strategy." Puck defended himself as the Latina busied herself with rummaging through the cupboards. There was nothing in the cupboards that was needed, Puck knew this, Santana was just hiding.

"Me too." Santana's voice was barely a whisper before she let herself do the one thing only Puck had the honor of seeing; she broke down in tears. "I told my parents I was a Beta when they phoned this morning." She choked out as Puck cradled her protectively in his arms. "I was so ashamed and disappointed that it wasn't her that I pretended nothing was confirmed."

"But you can't keep pretending, Tana, at least not to yourself." Puck advised in a soft voice that only Santana got the privilege of hearing, or his little sister. "You need to move on, maybe not with this Dani chick, but away from Brittany. I don't believe in this Soul Mate crap but Britt does and Sam won't let her go. To stop the pain, you're the one who has to."

Santana coughed quietly, lifted her head and wiped away her tears as she looked Puck straight in the eye. She was silent for a few seconds as if processing what he had just said before she turned around and looked over her party ready kitchen. Both blondes would be in this very room in an hour's time and Santana was supposed to be ok with that? All because of a stupid dream? Her mouth replied to Puck the same time her mind replied to herself.

"Never."

* * *

><p>Finn was barely out of the house by the time Kurt pounced on his boyfriend, much to Blaine's approval.<p>

Blaine was pinned by his shoulders and thighs as Kurt straddled him with ease and looked deep into his hazel eyes, which had darken dramatically with arousal. Kurt licked his lips at the sight and bent down to bury his nose in the crook of Blaine's neck, relishing in the faint smell of cologne. Blaine groaned in longing as he stretched his neck out, offering it to his boyfriend as lips gently pressed against it.

"Bite me." The dapper boy breathed out in need as Kurt's lips traveled up to his earlobe. Kurt froze at the request.

"What?" he asked, pulling back so he could see his curly haired boyfriend completely. He never knew Blaine had a biting kink and never had it been brought up before during make out sessions.

"I- I just wanted to know how it feels." Blaine muttered, frowning slightly at Kurt's dubious reaction. Sebastian wouldn't have hesitated. "It doesn't matter. Your so fucking hot." He growled and flipped them over in a desperate bid to rid the stray thought from his mind.

Kurt frowned at Blaine's odd behavior, and not only with the biting comment. The dapper boy was never this forceful before, usually letting Kurt take control of the situation. Blaine was acting like, well, he was acting like an Alpha and the whole scenario confused him. "Blaine." He whispered as his boyfriends hand roughly danced under his shirt and over his torso. Blaine must have taken it as a moan of enjoyment, when really it was a attempt to grab his attention. He tried again. "Blaine." He said more sternly.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked in a slightly confused tone, eyes dark, crazy with lust. The look made Kurt shiver, but he wasn't too sure if it was in a good way or not.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, sitting up straight and pulling his rumpled t-shirt down to cover his stomach.

"What do you mean?"

"You're being all dominant and taking control."

"You're a Beta, you're supposed to like that."

"Yeah, if you were my Alpha." It came out before Kurt could stop himself. He cringed as Blaine leaned away from him. That came out completely wrong and he was quick to inform Blaine of that fact. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you're Blaine and I want to make love to you, I don't want anyone else so stop acting like you're someone else." The hurt look of Blaine's face proved he was well and truly fucking this up.

"I'm just trying to spice it up a bit." Blaine answered with a huff. "Trying to give you a reason to stay after you find your Soul Mate."

The penny dropped for Kurt immediately and he tensed. "This is about Sebastian, isn't it." It wasn't a question. Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt caught him off. "You never, ever worried about me straying before but now that you know your mate is Sebastian, you are automatically worried about my loyalty. Could that be because perhaps you are questioning your own? Tell me, oh boyfriend of mine, if Sebastian came here right now and offered tO fuck you hard over this couch, would you let him?" Kurt knew it was crude but he didn't care, he hated Sebastian, more now than ever. Sebastian wasn't even eighteen yet and Blaine's arousal for him was already causing problems.

"Of course not, Kurt." Blaine looked genuinely hurt by the accusation and Kurt couldn't help feel slightly guilty. "I'll admit that I've been worried about how things will go down when Sebastian has the dream. He's relentless as it is, without a valid excuse. I don't know what will happen but I know the result, my love for you is stronger than anything he can offer me."

"I don't feel very sexy right now." Kurt admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around himself. "Can we maybe just watch a few movies and cuddle instead?"

"Of course." Blaine reassured with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Kurt knew his boyfriend was gagging for sex but Kurt couldn't possible sleep with him without thinking Blaine was visualizing Sebastian. Kurt trusted Blaine completely when it came to physical loyalty, but after the display of dominance, Kurt couldn't trust Blaine's imagination tonight.

* * *

><p>"Don't look." Quinn, a blonde cheerleader who was also in Glee Club advised Santana as the party was in full swing.<p>

"I've seen it already." Santana slurred and sneered into her red solo cup at the dark whiskey inside.

She knew Quinn Fabray was referring the Sam and Brittany cozying up together on her fucking sofa. Both blonde fuckers had entered the party hand in hand and Santana just knew that Brittany had given in. It still stung like a bitch when Puck informed her that Sam had revealed that Brittany had finally chosen him. Santana's mood had drastically deteriorated throughout the party and she was close to hurting someone.

"But surely you knew once Sam had his dream?" Rachel, the stupid big nosed, interfering hobbit sized bitch, asked as Santana gulped back her drink.

"No one asked you opinion, Berry. No one ever fucking does, yet you are always there, ready to give one." Santana snapped, spinning towards the short brunette. "Your opinion means shit to me, especially about this. How is it with your soul mate anyway? The one you always wanted and will always have?" Santana asked in a patronizing tone. Rachel, to her credit, stood her ground.

"Santana, I understand your jealousy about the whole situation-"

"Just remember that I fucked your man first." Santana sneered, knowing it would piss Rachel off the most. Her and Finn had indeed slept together in sophomore year while he and Rachel were on a break or whatever, point is, Rachel hated when it was brought up. "He might me yours, but his virginity will always be mine. Who's the jealous one now?" she held on to the counter to stop herself from wobbling as she watched in sheer delight as Rachel's bottom lip started quivering. "You put that cock in your mouth after it had been in my pussy-"

"Hey!" came the angry sound of Finn as he walked up behind his teary eyed girlfriend and stared down at an amused Santana. "Watch what you say to and about my Mate Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to make up another drink. "Just sharing a few home truths. Got to be nice to the birthday girl Finnegan, especially when in the birthday girls house." She sneered and walked past them, purposely shoving Rachel's shoulder with her own in the process.

Finn made the mistake of grabbing her. "Apologize to my Mate." He shouted angrily, attracting Puck's attention, whose hazel eyes zoned in on Finn's hand entwined with Santana's dress.

"What the fuck dude." Puck roared as he pushed his way though the crowd of people and shoved Finn's arm away from the Latina. "She's drunk, leave her alone."

"She's being a bitch, all because Brittany isn't in love with her." Finn defended, ignoring Rachel's quiet pleading for him to stop. Santana looked ready to strike and probably would have if not for Quinn whispering in her ear and causing her instead to storm in the opposite direction.

"When did you get so fucking heartless?" Puck asked aggressively, stepping up to his best friend, who towered over him by a few inches.

"Please, Puckerman, your one to talk about being heartless." Rachel chimed in, hiding behind her Alpha. "All you do is go around defiling women, heaven forbid you one day actually have feelings for someone. Your numb to love, luckily Quinn gave Beth-"

Rachel wasn't sure if it was the squeeze on her hand from Finn, the dark look from Quinn or her own common sense that stopped her finishing that sentence. She knew she had hit below the belt and that honestly wasn't her intention, she just got carried away in the drama.

"Get out!" Puck said so quietly, that the background music almost swallowed it. "Everyone."

Beth Cocoran was a little baby girl who lived with Rachel's biological mother. Rachel was adopted by two gay men while Beth was adopted by Rachel's mother, Shelby. The biological parents of Beth were Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman who had a one night stand at the beginning of sophomore year. Quinn gave Beth up without the consent of Puck, but even he knew he couldn't offer her much. That didn't stop either parent loving the baby though, and Beth became a very sensitive subject to talk about for them onwards. Most people at the party knew this, so understood Puck's request. The house was void of anyone within 10 minutes, leaving Puck alone in messy living area while Santana went about her business upstairs.

Puck looked at the time to see it was ten past midnight, and his promise to help Santana clean took a back seat as he stretched and yawned while trying to shake away his aggression. He had his upcoming dream tonight, as if his night couldn't get any worse.

Climbing the stairs and making his way to Santana's room, Puck found his friend sitting at the end of her bed, look lost and very drunk (Puck wasn't as inebriated, but wasn't far behind.)

"You OK?" he asked as softly as he's annoyed stated would allow as he move further into the room and sat beside her.

"Can you hold me until I fall asleep please?" Santana mumbled in a vulnerable voice that broke Puck's heart. If ever a girl had claimed his heart, Mate dream be damned, it was the Latina next to him. He wasn't in love with her, but he certainly loved her.

Puck shuffled back so he lay across the bed, on top of the covers and pulled Santana into his arms, pressing her back to his chest in a spooning position. This was a first for them. Many times they had shared a bed and a few times they had been in this exact position, just with far fewer clothes on, yet this felt much more intimate than any of the post orgasmic moments were.

"Happy Birthday Noah," Santana murmured in a sleepy state as she buried her head into her pillow. "Good Luck." She added in a whisper as her breathing evened out and she drifted of to sleep.

Puck lay there for what seemed like an eternity, listening to his friends breaths, anxious to close his eyes for too long. He knew it was inevitable that his dream will happen and the alcohol he had consumed was wrestling with his willpower, but finally, at five past three in the morning, Puck gave up and allowed himself to dream.

Santana had mentioned about how Dani the mystery chick had appeared from blackness, so Puck was slightly confused when the halls of McKinley formed in his mind. The corridors were empty and only a soft humming filled the air. Puck had heard the humming before, he knew of it, but he couldn't place it. He knew his Mate, at least had seen her before. She was a student at his school which was worrying. He had hoped to have been like Santana and have his Mate be someone he had never met before, that way he could keep his dick out of trouble. But no, he knew the humming, and as his dream self walked down the halls and turned towards the choir room, he knew the darkened silhouette that leaned against the piano, yet he still couldn't place them. It was like a long, thin shadow just standing there, humming, enticing him and Puck's brain refused to try do any sort of calculations as his dream self moved slowly closer, bring the figure more into focus.

Long jean clad legs appeared clearly first, he had seen those knee high boots before. As hazel eyes lifted, he frowned as his gaze went past the waist band and saw a light trail of hair from within the jeans, connecting to a belly button on an impressive set of subtle abs. Puck's brain still didn't compute anything and eyes roamed across pale flesh of a naked, boobless torso and up the smooth canvas of porcelain neck. Full, pink lips parted slightly under a faintly upturned nose before Puck's dark hazel eyes met with the unusually color of green/blue/grey he had only seen on one person. Chestnut hair was disheveled as if the figure had just been fucked and it was almost like Puck felt the Conjunctio hormone activate at the thought, because Puck automatically wished he had been the one the caused the debauched look. This was his Mate, the one he was destined for. It wasn't a girl, it wasn't a stranger, it was…

"Kurt!" Puck gasped and shot up out of bed, only to be blinded by daylight streaming in and deafened by the sound of Santana's very amused laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Posted SantanaPuck's Birthday on my actual birthday. 23 today! Happy Birthday to me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love to you all :) I forgot to mention, i will be updating every 36 hours (if my RL permits it).**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER FIVE<strong>

"Noah." Kurt mumbled into his pillow case as he was pulled out of his slumber by extremely loud singing that could only come from Rachel, who had stayed over at his house after some bust up at the birthday bash.

Kurt ignore her and lay very still to keep up the pretense that he was still asleep as his conscious mind tried to catch up to what he had just seen in the land of sleep. Maybe it was pure coincidence and he dreamt about solid tanned muscle because of his and Blaine's cockblock moment the night before. The fact that it was the 18th birthday of the suspected Alpha who guest starred in his dream didn't necessarily prove anything and waking up with a particular name on his- Ok, Kurt could fool himself no longer.

His soul mate was Noah Puckerman.

His first initial reaction was to cry and jump of a cliff because Puck was not Mate material, then he remembered that he was planning on staying with Blaine, so that idea disappeared. Then he thought that maybe Puck would seduce him and Conjunctio would make him keel until a little Santana like voice in his head rudely reminded him of Puck's heterosexuality. Then he had a really disturbing thought that Puck might be so enraged that he would chop Kurt up into little pieces, marinade them and feed him to Lord Tubbington just to get out of the Conjunctio urges, but even that was slightly too dramatic, even for him. But after playing out several scenarios', Kurt cringed to admit he was rather relieved.

Puck was indeed handsome, if you took away the arrogant smirk and skunk on his head. His friendship with Finn would help integrate him in the family if Kurt and he hypothetically worked something out not to mention his reputation and strength would protect Kurt from tormentors. But most of all, Kurt was just relieved beyond belief that his Mate wasn't David Karofsky. Noah Puckerman's pigheaded behavior he could deal with, but Dave's undiluted anger was something else entirely. Plus with Puck, Kurt could keep his Mate a secret because he doubted his fated Mate would be shouting from the rooftops that his Mate was male, which helped considering Kurt planned to stay very tight lipped, partly out of embarrassment, but mostly out of denial.

Kurt pretended to stir, yet he doubted the action was necessary because Rachel was still singing her lungs out to a Taylor Swift song and when he opened his eye slightly, he noticed Blaine sitting out his vanity, slapping half a tube of gel on his hair.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked in a groggy voice that came naturally due to lack of use. Rachel stopped singing immediately, startled as if she thought her singing wouldn't rouse him. Blaine looked at him through the mirror and gave a small smile and for some crazy reason, Kurt blushed and ducked his head, feeling guilty as sin. He hadn't done anything, he had to remind himself, and withholding information was not lying.

"Almost noon." Rachel answered without even looking at her watch. "You seemed to have a troubled sleep throughout the night so we let you sleep in." Kurt nodded in understanding although it came as news to him. He felt completely well rested physically, his mind hurt a little from all the new information, but he doubted he needed quiet so much sleep.

"I'm starving." Kurt mumbled, pulling the duvet off of him and pouting as he rubbed his empty stomach. As he got to his feet, he took a moment to sense how he was feeling. He felt no different than when he went to bed, Blaine was still as attractive as ever and thoughts of Puck were just as indifferent as they were on any other day. Kurt frowned, maybe it was purely coincidence.

He hoped so.

* * *

><p>"I knew ever since the trip to Madam Cleo." Santana said in a tired voice from behind her sunglasses. She had drunk way too much last night and it was too early for her to be driving the birthday boy around town. "I was unwilling to believe at first, but after she got the prediction about me not knowing my Mate yet came back correct, I knew you would dream of Hummel."<p>

"And you didn't warn me?" Puck grumbled in a sulk in the passenger seat of the Latina's car.

"Where's the fun in that? Besides, would you have believed me if I did?" Puck sighed and Santana looked over at him and saw how dejected he looked about this whole situation. Santana didn't really get it, surely have Kurt as his Mate was ideal considering Puck didn't want to sleep with his Mate and Kurt would be too prudish to ever give it to him. Plus, Kurt was a guy, something Puck mentioned about a thousand times since waking up. "We are almost there, just chillax and act casual." She advised as she turned onto the street Kurt and Finn lived on.

She had been the one to decide that putting things right with Finn was a good idea, after last night's drama. In all honesty she had completely forgotten at first that Finn and Kurt lived together, but this killed two birds with one stone. She understood that Puck wanted to keep the dream a secret and she didn't refute the notion but confirmation was needed and sooner rather than later. Puck tried to argue himself out of it until Santana threatened to key his truck.

"Just try not to fuck him on the worktop in front of his brother." Santana said with a smile as she pulled up outside their destination and jumped out her car. Puck looked ill but the Latina couldn't tell whether that was the hangover or nerves. The tanned Alpha ignored her taunting all together and braved knocking on the door which opened almost immediately to an excited looking Finn.

"Dude, I'm sorry for being a-"

But his apology was interrupted as Finn dragged him into his house by the wrist and held up a finger to silence him. "Rachel, he's here." He bounced on his heel as a loud ruckus came from upstairs, and before Santana or Puck knew it, three figures stumbled down the steps, almost crashing on the floor at the bottom.

"Noah, who is your Mate?" Rachel gasped, straightening herself up but Puck paid her absolutely no attention. He brain felt it before his body did. The tug, the arousal, the connection. He watched as Kurt, who wore only boxer shorts and a vest top, completely bypassed everyone and made his way into the kitchen as if nothing in his life had changed. Puck quickly assumed he hadn't told neither Blaine nor Rachel and wanted to keep it a secret. Puck was glad for that.

"He doesn't know." Santana supplied, nudging her friend hard in the ribs to gain his attention. Puck tore his eyes away from Kurt's back and looked at the Latina in confusion. "She is someone Puck met along time ago but can't recall where it was or what her name is."

"Right, some chick from years ago." Puck added, quickly catching on.

* * *

><p>This was the most awkward Kurt had felt in a very long time. Not only was he stupid enough to fall down the stairs in his boxer shorts, but it happened to be in front of Puck, who was standing in his living room looking absolutely delicious.<p>

And who was denying him.

Yes Kurt wanted it to remain a secret, but he at least thought he would have to talk about it with Puck before anything was set in stone. Instead Puck and Santana completely wrote him off out of embarrassment. And that hurt, bad.

Without completely registering what he was doing, Kurt whirled around and made his way back into the living area to join the group, still only clad in his nightwear, something only Finn, Rachel and Blaine usually got the luxury of seeing.

"So, you're a confirmed Alpha then, both of you?" Kurt asked nonchalantly as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and willed his eyes to stay off of Puck's bulging biceps. It felt odd, cuddling Blaine and his mind automatically and immediately pointing out flaws that he never noticed before. Blaine's waist was too slender and his height too small yet while his eyes remained perfect, his skin tone shone too pale. Blaine hadn't gotten uglier within the last few hours, Kurt's hormones simply reacted differently now. They now reacted to Puck's form and Kurt was equally amazed at the transformation of his mind as he was disgusted at the thoughts.

Santana nodded her head, looking really amused as she watched Puck grunt in response. Kurt knew that Santana knew, the glint in her eye spoke volumes. It made Kurt feel even more awkward, Santana now knew something about him that no-one else knew (sans Puck) and the idea didn't sit well with him.

"You two wanna stay for lunch?" Finn asked his friends and Kurt narrowed his eyes at his brother, knowing full well that he would be the one preparing said meal.

"Nah, just wanted to apologize for last night and shit." Puck grumbled, lifting his head to his tall friend and Kurt could tell he was trying desperately not to look at him. Kurt would have felt powerful had he not understood completely. Puck didn't even wait for a reply before he turned on his heels and made a quick getaway, Santana skipping happily behind him and throwing Kurt a cheeky smirk.

"They are lying, both of them" Rachel exclaimed as soon as the front door closed. Finn looked confused, Blaine looked intrigued and Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Guys, I'm a little physic and I think Santana and Puck are fated but refuse to tell anyone out of embarrassment that Santana is actually Beta." She spoke with such confidence that had Kurt not known the truth, he may very well have believed her. Finn and Blaine seemed to at least entertain the idea for the rest of the day while Kurt sat back and pondered how the fate would change his and Puck's non existent relationship. School, and in specific, Glee Club would be interesting from this point out, he mused to himself around 8 o'clock that evening when Blaine and Rachel left for their own homes.

* * *

><p>"Sit on it." Puck demanded.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" Santana asked, voice full of mirth.

"You've done it plenty of times before." Puck whined, convincing Santana even less.

"But now, pretty pony princess Hummel owns it." Santana gasped in mock horror as she shielded her eyes with her hands. She knew it was raw, especially with how fragile the situation but she didn't give a fuck, Puck was being an asshole. Her words did the trick though as Puck pushed his flaccid cock back into his zipper and stormed over to his mother's liquor cabinet and pulled out a half empty bottle of whiskey. "We have school in the morning and I for one am not going in hungover, I have a math exam."

"Not going." Puck sulked as he took a gulp of the amber liquid and relished in the burn.

"How very badass of you; hiding away from the school gay." Santana drooled sarcastically as she curled herself up on the Puckerman couch and idly began flipping through channels with the remote control. "Oh wait, who am I talking about? Blaine, Kurt or you?"

"I'm not gay!"

"Says the boy who's fated to fuck another boy."

"I hate you."

"And yet you want to fuck me." Santana tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes. "There's hope for Hummel yet."

"I'm not touching it." Puck sneered as took enough large mouthful from the bottle.

"Him or his dick?"

"Both. One, I'm not gay and B, I'm not going to cheat on my girlfriend." Puck informed in a very serious tone as he walked over from the cabinet and joined Santana on the couch, who was looking at him with equal amusement as well as confusion.

"You have a girlfriend?" she snorted. "Who's the unlucky slut?"

"You."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_"Bi Britt chooses boy after birthday blowout. Bonded before breakfast."_

The Muckracker, the schools newspaper, was always dramatizing situations that it should never have even known about, so when the headline read what it did, people became intrigued by the real story behind the fiction. However, as the article went on, describing Puck and Santana's birthday in accurate detail and sources confirming that the blond pair had indeed bonded Sunday morning, everyone's fascination turned to fear. Today would not be a good day at school and the reason for it?

Santana Lopez.

"I know she was floating between the two ever since Sam's birthday, but always thought she would choose Santana in the end." Blaine mused aloud as he, Rachel and Mercedes walked through the halls of the school with the offending paper in his hands. "I mean according to this, Sam and Brittany went together as a couple to the party-"

"I can confirm that as true" Rachel piped in.

"-without notify Santana first." Blaine continued easily. "I'm not condoning Britt but she should have let Santana know first, in private. Now we all have to suffer the consequences."

"But now that Santana knows the identity of her true Mate, should the blow be less painful? I mean, surely she will get with who she dreamed about." Mercedes chimed in as they opened the cafeteria doors and began walking blindly over to their usually table, eyes still trained on the article.

"Because her Mate is a manslut who refused to commit." Rachel offered, receiving a baffled look from the black girl.

"Rachel is under the impression that Santana's fated Mate is Noah Puckerman." Blaine filled in with an eye roll he had picked up from Kurt.

"Aw, Hell to the no. I mean for starters, they are both textbook Alpha and two, could you ever imagine it. Santana and Puck settled down, together."

"Hello Wheezy, Babs and gay number two." Came to chilling voice of the newly confirmed Alpha girl. The trio gulped as they reluctantly lowered the newspaper, only to have Blaine and Mercedes frown deeply while Rachel preened and puffed herself out.

Sitting before them, was a relaxed and beautifully dress Santana, looking completely happy and at home in the lap of one Noah Puckerman, whose arm was rested securely around the vixen's waist.

"But- But you're a lesbian?" Blaine said in awe, making it sound like a question.

"And you are a home-wrecking whore." Mercedes sassed angrily at Puck, who shrugged his shoulders and caught Santana's lips in his in front of them all.

"Tell me everything." Rachel demanded, scooting down into her seat and staring teary eyed at the new couple. "How did it occur? Be quick about it though, I want to know everything before Finn gets here so I can rub it in his face." She seemed to startle herself out of her dramatics and with a small cough, straightened up and sat dignified. "I mean, congratulations, I can't wait for Finn to see his two favorite people, besides me of course, uniting as one. Bravo."

"Is this a joke?" Blaine asked cautiously, taking the seat next to Rachel, with Mercedes on his other side. Visually, Pucktana were stunning and perfect for each other, but in reality in seemed more like an Eminem ft Rihanna song. "Because I'm as sure you're an Alpha as I am you're a lesbian."

"No it's not a joke Anderson." Santana snapped, seeming genuinely pissed off at the accusation. "Me and Noah have been friends since kindergarten and have decided to see if our friendship could develop into more."

"But you sleep together all the time, what's the difference?"

"This is some Anti-Conjunctio scheme isn't it?

"Wait, so you're not fated?"

Santana and Puck laughed heartily at Rachel dejected face and Puck was just about to say something vulgar and crude before Finn ran into the cafeteria with an expression none of the group could read.

"Kurt…" Finn panted once he got to the table and bent over to try catch his breath. "Kurt had his dream."

It was hard to tell who tensed more, Blaine or Puck. Santana threw her 'boyfriend' a concerned look while the two female Beta's squealed in delight, obviously forgetting Blaine's existence.

"Who is it?"

"Where's Kurt?"

"Do they know each other?"

"We can double date!"

"His name is Mark." Finn shouted loudly to stopped Mercedes and Rachel firing questions. "I went to wake Kurt up this morning and I heard the name on his lips. Dude, he was having the dream." Rachel began chorusing the name 'Mark' in several variations, feeling the name on her tongue, while Puck and Santana looked over at a worried looking Blaine, but for two different reasons. "He doesn't know that I know and he's out by the dumpster with your little brother." Finn informed, turning to Puck, not even computing the intimate seating arrangement between him and Santana.

"Jake?" Puck asked dumbly as if he had multiple brothers. His brain was still stuck on this Mark dude. Puck might not claim Kurt, but he was still his and this Mark twat couldn't have him. He belonged to Puck. And even now, as he sat across the table from a doe eyes gel haired Blaine, who he had previously held no malcontent for, jealousy and possessiveness licked away at him. "Why is he with Jake?" it came out angry. The anger was a due to Kurt acknowledging the wrong Puckerman, even though he didn't want to see his Mate, but luckily Rachel, Finn, Blaine and Mercedes didn't register his tone of voice.

"He is with that gay freshman kid Wade, and they are trying to style Jake up so he can ask that Marley chick out or something." Finn answered, looking puzzled, as usual. "Anyway like I said, he doesn't know that I know, so remain quiet or else he'll know that I know and that I told you so now you all know-"

He was cut off, thankfully, as all the Beta's around the table jumped from their seat and rushed past him on a quest to quiz their friend, leaving only the Alpha's around the table. Finn shrugged and sat down before grabbing a handful of fries from Puck's tray.

Puck looked livid, Santana looked worried and Finn noticed nothing at all.

* * *

><p>"As Marley's best friend I have to speak up." Wade, a 15 year old freshman boy said to Kurt as they leaned against the railing around the back of the school. "Jake Puckerman is a slut and if he is anything like his brother, Marley will be preggo by the end of this semester. Although, he is incredibly delicious and if I can't have him, my girl should."<p>

"Jake isn't a slut, he is just easily influenced and wants to show off to make his Neanderthal brother proud, but what he doesn't understand is that Puck will end up lonely because girls will get bored and his chosen Mate is too fabulous to stoop to such standards, and for Jake to escape such a fate, he should learn to settle down now." Kurt countered, making Wade pause and consider the argument.

"Guys, can we not talk about me like I'm not here?" Jake asked, feeling incredibly uncomfortable being cornered by two gay man by the dumpsters. He didn't think they would touch him, but Wade Adams and Kurt Hummel were bitches, vicious ones at that.

"Do you want to have sex with Marley?" Kurt span to Jake, who jumped, and narrowed his eyes while pointing an accusing finger.

"Of course-" Jake began.

"He is so backseat." Wade shook his head in disappointment, Kurt nodding along the way, all the while trying not the think that if the fates had their way, he was currently talking to his future brother in law. The thought made his shiver, yet he wasn't sure why.

"Eventually." Younger Puckerman snapped, causing Wade to gape at him in irritation. "But I just want to get to know her for now. Find out what makes her smile so I can give her those things." Had Kurt been on the receiving end of that line, his romantic side would have swooned. He liked romance, Blaine provided good romance, he thought to himself.

"Fine, I'll agree to style you_ if _you get her to agree to a public date." Kurt negotiated, much to Jake's pleasure, if his smile was anything to go by. Wade sighed in defeat and grabbed hold of Jake's arm in his, making the freshmen tense slightly. "Good luck." Kurt teased as Wade dragged him away.

As he watched them go, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at their situation. 3 years of experimenting left, 3 years of casual dating before everything gets fucked up with adulthood and Mating and all the jazz. Kurt never had all those years, being the only out kid at his school before Blaine, and even since then, Kurt had been in a committed, loyal relationship with the dapper boy, meaning casual dating was off the cards. As much as he loved Blaine, and he really did, Kurt had sometimes wondered if all relationships felt like the one he was in, or if the intensity and excitement varied depending on the person. Kurt only ever had Blaine to judge, no one else to compare, so he had no idea if his happiness was only a minuscule amount compared to someone else. His love from his boyfriend was pretty powerful, in Kurt's inexperienced eyes, so why jepodise it simply to sooth curiosity.

"You Ok, Unicorn?" Kurt was startled out of his musing by the familiar friendly tone of Brittany. "You have that look on your face that I used to get when comparing Tana and Sam."

"No, Brittany that's not- can I ask you a personal question?" He asked as he linked arms with his blonde friend and began moving towards the building. Brittany smiled gently and nodded. "How different is it between Santana and Sam?"

"Well Sam's penis squirts inside making me tickle but Santana's strap on doesn't come with that-"

"No, not that!" Kurt quickly interrupted. "I don't mean the difference between a girl and a boy, I mean, the comparison between normal love and Conjunctio." He had no idea why his voice trembled but he felt incredibly nervous and had no idea why. His question was simply out of curiosity and no matter what Brittany said, Kurt would remain blissfully happy with Blaine.

"Oh." Brittany blinked and then did an adorable scrunched up face of deep thinking that Kurt knew Santana loved. He felt sorry for the feisty Latina in a weird, pitiful way. He understood her rage. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine what will happen when Sebastian comes of age, the date of such event was still a mystery. "What you have with Blaine is nice, loving and safe. He makes you giddy and gets you feeling sexy and you crave his company when he isn't around, right?" Kurt nodded, intrigued. "Well imagine that, without the doubt." Brittany paused to wave to Bree and Kitty, two freshman cheerleaders. "never having to fear that they'll stray and being reassured that no matter what, they will always love you as fiercely as you do them. It's the ultimate love without the fear, it's a fairytale ending."

"But what if you don't love your fated Mate? What if you are unable to fall in love with them?" Kurt asked almost eagerly.

"Kurt, it's destiny, of course you can love them. You are destined to love them more purely than anyone else. The only thing that would stop you from falling in love with them is yourself. If you climbed over that wall you guard yourself with, and allow yourself to be open, your heart and your penis wont lead you wrong."

"Thanks Brittany." Kurt said in awe as he slid his arm from her grasp once they entered the crowded corridor of McKinley. "That was really rather intelligent."

"Don't sound too surprised." Brittany smiled and Kurt knew it must have come across rude, but seriously, Brittany wasn't known for her skyscraper grades, that was for sure. "Anyway I've got damage control to do because you read the newspaper, I'm sure you heard to gossip. Well it's true, the reliable source was Lord Tubbington. He blogged about it before Sam even pulled out. Bye Dolphin." And with that, the blonde cheerleader disappeared in a sea of people.

Kurt barely had time to wipe the grimace off his face before his three favorite people bombarded him out of nowhere.

"Who is Mark?" Mercedes demanded to know in a loud sassy voice, causing nearby freshmen to scurry away in fright.

"Who?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Our thoughts exactly." Rachel exclaimed dramatically. Kurt noticed Blaine remaining quiet.

"I'm sorry ladies, but you seemed to have me confused for someone who knows what you're talking about." Kurt said softly, knowing it was patronizing and condescending but unable to stop himself.

"Your Soul Mate dream." Mercedes said as if it was obvious.

"What about it?" Kurt asked before his brain caught up with him. He hoped to Lady Gaga that neither the girls nor his boyfriend picked up on the slip up.

"You had it last night about some random man named Mark?" Blaine mumbled sorrowfully and Mercedes wrapped the shorter man up in a tight hug. Kurt frown deepened in bewilderment until his eyes caught sight of Mercedes' messenger bag.

"Oh!" he laughed loudly once he caught up. "First of all, I don't know where you heard such incorrect information considering I did not have my Soul Mate dream last night, and second off, the Mark you seem to be referring to is Marc Jacobs, just my usual New York Fantasy dream again." The relief on Blaine's face made Kurt feel incredibly guilty although he hadn't lied at all. Mercedes and Rachel however, looked completely bummed out. "Sorry to disappoint ladies."

* * *

><p>Kurt was completely confident that he had failed his math exam. Not only was math his weakest subject, but several inconsiderate people around him whispered extremely loudly about their adventures over the weekend, causing him unable to concentrate. That and he was 99% sure that his Math teacher Mr. Owen was asleep behind his textbook, meaning the disruptions were unlikely to cease. Santana however seemed to find the situation perfect.<p>

"You Okay Hummelina?" the Latina asked in a low voice from behind him, poking it his back with a pencil to grab his attention further. With one more quick glance at his immobile teacher, Kurt turned in his chair to face her.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked cautiously, having read the school paper already.

"Yeah whatever, who's Mark?" she pressed on.

"Finn is an idiot who got the whole thing wrong and who will be seriously paying the price of spilling my personal details to everyone, no matter how incorrect said details are." Kurt hissed quietly, trying to keep his conversation with the Alpha as private as possible.

"Yeah I though as much, seeing as I know the truth about the identity of your Mate." Santana replied smugly and although Kurt bristled and visibly tensed, he refused to give her the kind of reaction she wanted.

"Who you seemed to have converted for." Kurt quipped. "While I applaud you for keeping him entertained and away from me, I do have to wonder what you are gaining from this farce."

"You're not surprised that I know?"

"Seemed inevitable considering both of you are joined by the hip and other more private body parts. Although I must admit, I am slightly curious to know how he feels about this inconvenient situation." Kurt hummed, speaking more to himself than the gawking Latina.

"Do you always speak like this?" Santana asked with her nose wrinkled in disgust or confusion, Kurt settle on probably both. "I've never spoken to you for this long to notice, but you sound like a pompous asshole. Anyhow, you can ask him yourself at lunch, he has detention in the Home Ec room. Mr. Dawson never supervises it and if I pull some strings you both will have the hour alone to talk." She shrugged. "Or fuck."

"You're rather unpleasant aren't you?" Kurt stated, turning his top lip up at his fellow Glee clubber and turning back to his exam paper. He heard Santana sigh dreamily behind him as if completely flattered by his evaluation.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't little boy lost." Puck teased, flicking his blunt pencil against to desk as Kurt walked in with his head held high and arms crossed over his chest.<p>

"You're exhausting." Kurt sighed, unfolded his arms and jumped on to the counter near the built-in basins. "You wanted to talk?" he asked, inspecting his fingernails, which he knew were in perfect shape already.

"Where's the tears?" Puck asked after way too much silence spread between them.

"Pardon?" Kurt asked, dropping his hand and staring dumbly at Puck. Well, through him technically, Kurt didn't want to focus on the man he apparently lusted after.

"Where's the dramatic scene?" the Alpha reworded. "the freak out, the spoilt boy strop you do when you don't get a solo or Shue bans Britney Spears. You reacted worse to Defying Gravity than you have this. And this is some serious shit, dude."

Kurt grimaced at the poor vocabulary. "I wasn't under the impression that you wanted such things, as it is, the reason I have such a bare reaction is simply to do with lack of passion. Unlike clothes and music, this Conjunctio business doesn't bother nor affect me."

"So your not all pissed that I don't want to claim you as my Mate or anything?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Your pride, reputation and secret is completely safe with me. Go and impreg-" he cut himself of with a wince when he saw Puck tense dramatically. "- Go and enjoy your youth and then marry Santana."

"Cheers, I guess." Puck mumbled and shrugged, but Kurt could see the frown emerge on his face.

"What would you have done if I wasn't OK with not being acknowledged?" Kurt asked rather softly, well as softly as he had ever spoken to his brother's best friend. The look on Puck face told Kurt that he needed to simplify his sentence. "What would you have done had I wanted you to claim me?"

"You mean like fuck you in the ass?" Puck asked, still looking slightly confused. Kurt blushed like a virgin, cleared his throat and jumped off the counter to make his way to the door. Puck had to ruin everything by being so crude and immature. "I don't know, but on clearer inspection, it is a hot ass." Kurt squeaked and span around to press his back against the door, blocking Puck's view. Had Kurt not known about Conjunctio's effects, he may have missed the tiny signs, but because he did, he easily spotted the darkening of Puck's gaze and the way he shifted on his seat to open his legs slight, obviously accommodating to whatever was happening in his groin region.

"You're gross." Kurt said as flatly as he could and blindly grabbed the door handle behind him.

"What about me?" Puck asked, shutting his eyes as if to try regain composure.

"What about you?" Kurt asked in puzzlement.

"Do you find me attractive now?"

Such a loaded question, and one Kurt didn't think he should dignify with a response. Kurt had not sat back long enough, nor would he allow himself, to analyze the badass with new eyes. To do so was almost like allowing himself to consider Puck as a viable option, and the man, who was currently serving detention, was not a suitable life partner. Unlike romantic, polite and considerate Blaine Anderson. But for some reason, as Kurt looked upon the boy who fate claimed his Mate, he felt unable to lie. Maybe it was the honest way Puck was looking at him; no smirk, nobody around to show off to and nothing to use as ammo. Or maybe, it was the hormone or whatever, but Kurt felt to uncontrollable need to at least be honest to the man.

"I found you somewhat attractive before." He admitted, conceding to the permanent blush that was residing on his cheeks. Puck's eyebrows rose in surprise before he quickly masked his features to a smirk. Kurt wasn't fooled, he saw the initial reaction.

"Yeah, my guns are pantie wetter's, no matter the gender." He lifted his arm and tensed an admittedly impressive bicep and threw Kurt a wink, obviously teasing.

"It's more your smile when you mention Beth or the way your eyes sparkle when you play your guitar but whatever." Kurt replied flippantly, successfully throwing Puck off guard as he skillfully slid out of the classroom and down the hall. All the while praising himself for his first ever productive conversation with the man the fates had inaccurately chosen to steal his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think if you have a moment, please.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Blaine has his dream.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What Did You Say? - my very first one-shot, Puckurt style**.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SEVEN<strong>

"I'm still really confused." Jake stated as he stood at the end of his older brothers bed. Said older brother was currently occupying it in nothing but his underwear along with Santana who was of a similar state of undress. The smell of vodka and cannabis was rife in the air indicating that no sex had occurred recently. It was that last bit that confused the younger Puckerman. "Are you two in a relationship or what? Because that's all I've been hearing from everyone all week."

Santana and Puck looked at the questioning teen through heavy lidded eyes as the weed and alcohol made their movements sluggish. This scene was a common occurrence, being a traditional 'end of the week' session to get ready for the weekend. It started back in sophomore year and involved a lot more people like Finn, Brittany, Sam and others, but ever since everyone grew up, people began opting to spend time with their Mates, leaving only Santana and Puck left to keep tradition alive. Being in their underwear was simply because the evenings were getting warmer and being comfortable around the other, they felt no shame in exposing flesh. They had tasted every inch of each other anyway.

"Why the rucksack?" Santana asked lazily, pointing to the bag swung over Jake's back.

"I managed to clinch a date with Marley." Jake answered back proudly.

"So, what? The bag is to kidnap her?" Santana questioned in a genuinely curious tone as her fingers lazily combed through her tresses.

"No, the bag is full of different items of clothing." Jake corrected.

"Aren't you supposed to take your clothes off on a date, not put them on?" Puck asked, becoming fascinated with twisting his leg hair as much as possible.

"So is this a date then, considering your outfit choice?" the younger Puckerman joked, pointing between the two half naked Alphas.

"Of course, since we are a monogamous couple who are madly in love and enjoy dating and sharing experiences that later go on to enrich our lives." Santana said distantly as her attention fell onto Puck's leg hair also. "Why the rucksack?" she repeated as her fingers joined her friends as they twirled and curled.

"I'm going to Finn's and Kurt is going to style me for my date."

That caught the Alpha's attention.

"You're going to let Hummel dress you? Have you not seen the shit he wears?" Santana scoffed.

"You're gonna get naked in front of him?" Puck asked seriously, shifting himself to sit up more straight.

"Are you one to talk about getting undress in front of people?" Jake asked as he made a point to look his brother up and down.

"You're a little liar, Jacob." Santana laughed loudly.

"My name's Jake."

"You're not going on a date with that Marley girl at all are you? You're going to have a big gay slumber party with Hummel, where you'll both eat big gay food, watch big gay musicals and suck each others big gay cocks." Santana found herself hilarious, the boys didn't.

"But seriously, are you getting naked in front of him?" Puck asked as an uncomfortable feeling wrestled inside him. He knew what the emotion was, but he refused to acknowledge it.

"No, he'll choose from the clothes in my bag while I stay in the clothes I'm wearing now and then I'll change in his bathroom or something." Jake assured, raising a suspicious eyebrow at his brother. "Why are you so concerned?"

"I Don't- I just- look, we are Puckerman, we're hot. I just don't want him trying to take advantage of you. I'm protecting you bro." Puck lied.

"I don't think Kurt's like that somehow, beside his boyfriend Blaire is gonna be there."

"_Blaire_!" A fresh wave of giggles struck Santana, making her practically cackle and clutch her sides. As quick as it started, she sobered up, looking completely serious. "Shit, I forgot to tell you, I found out some information about a certain Warbler during last period." Before Puck could enquire what, Santana burst out laughing again.

Jake, deciding that his brother and his unconfirmed rumored lesbian girlfriend were a pair of douchebags, left the room with a nod to his older brother.

* * *

><p>"It's <em>Blaine<em>." The curly haired Beta corrected politely after Jake called him Blaire for the third time that evening.

"Dude, I am so sorry. Why did you let me think it was Blaire for so long?" Jake asked as he scrutinized his appearance in the floor length mirror in Kurt's bedroom. His stylist, the owner of said room and mirror was standing off to the side, feeling immensely proud with his work.

"I thought I misheard you at first." Blaine chuckled as he bent down in front of Jake with a couple pairs of shoe's in his hand, comparing with one's went better with the dark denim Levi's Kurt had picked out. "Run through the plan again."

"Pick Marley up from Wade's house, take her to BreadstiX, pay like a gentlemen, park near the lake to watch the sunset together…" Kurt sighed blissfully at the romance Jake was planning. "- then fuck her in the backseat, or at least get my fingers in her panties."

Kurt sighed loudly in disappointment and threw himself backwards onto his bed. He covered his eyes with the palms of his hands while to vaguely listened to Blaine berating the mixed raced boy and reminding him that the date ends with the sunset. Kurt doubted Jake would listen, he had almost forgot what blood ran though the freshman's brain. Usually, had someone made such a derogatory comment about a girl, especially one as sweet and innocent as Marley Rose, Kurt would go in full bitch mood and tear whoever the culprit was down, but for some reason, he just couldn't with Jake. He kind of understood why he would think like that, given his brother's views, and weirdly, instead of making him irritated at 'the Puckerman way of life' he thought of it fondly, as if it was something that had been around consistently and Kurt had gotten use to so much that had it disappeared, Kurt would somewhat miss it. The thought alone startled him enough to bring him back to reality. He was not fond of the Puckerman's, he never had been and he damn well refused to let Conjunctio change that.

"Jake Puckerman, I swear to Gaga that if you touch her anywhere near below the belt, I will personally chop of your dick and feed it to your brother, understood?" Kurt snapped angrily as he shot to his feet, faltering slightly when he was met with two worried and confused faces.

"Kurt it's alright, he was joking." Blaine assured slowly. "He promised you, me and Wade Adams that he would treat her with nothing but respect, remember?"

Kurt felt guilty, Blaine was looking at him in that disapproving way that only Kurt could infiltrate and Jake was looking genuinely hurt. How was Kurt supposed to know it was a joke? Yes, Jake had said earlier in the weekend when Kurt set up the makeover that he would be respectful, but come on, Jake's a teenage boy and a Puckerman at that. Besides his anger wasn't due to Jake's words, rather he was furious with his stupid brain for turning the once cringe inducing attitude into an endearing personality trait.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled before growling with frustration. "I just want better for you. Puck's a great role model to have when thinking about fitness or talent, but in the romance department, he sucks, badly. I just don't want you younger-sibling need to impress him waver decisions in that department."

"It's cool, I get it." Jake said after a while. "To be honest, if I look at anyone as inspiration in that department, it's both of you two." The younger Puckerman admitted and while Blaine beamed, Kurt frowned. "That's one of the reasons I agreed to let you make me over, so I can watch the love between the two of you and hope to recreate it with Marley and me."

"Love that film." Blaine whispered fondly.

"It's true." Jake continued, looking at Kurt dubious face. "The love you two share, I can feel it. You only have eyes for each other and it's like nobody else exists in the world. I want to feel that way about Marley and have the feeling be mutual."

Blaine's smile faltered slightly and Kurt caught the action immediately which made his guilt for hiding the identity of his Alpha melt away immediately as he remembered his and Blaine's failed attempt at making love last week due to Blaine's adulterous mind. While Jake saw the perfect couple on the outside, inside they were slowly crumbling, Kurt could feel it. Within the space of a month their relationship had gone from pure and clean to being tainted with lies and fantasies of others, a crack had been made and it was only a matter of time before it split the boyfriends apart completely. The idea made Kurt sad, it really did.

"We appreciate it and are humbled by your opinion Jake." Kurt finally said in a calm and controlled voice. Blaine nodded overly eagerly at the statement and a thick tension filled the air, unfelt by the freshman. "Now go and enjoy yourself. You look like a prince so treat her like a princess."

"I'll walk him out and then I'm going to go. Cooper's in town so I want to see him before he jets off on his next adventure." Blaine decided and Kurt could do nothing but smile weakly. How had it got to this? "I love you." Blaine said in a serious tone as he placed a small kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Love you too." Kurt said quietly, voice trembling slightly. "Good luck tonight Jake, and Blaine, tell Cooper I said hello."

* * *

><p>"Kurt says hi by the way." Blaine mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn. He and his significantly older brother where sitting on the couch in their parents house watching Grey's Anatomy of the big screen.<p>

"How are things between you and him?" Cooper asked, eyes not leaving the screen as he blinding grabbed a large handful of the snack from the bowl.

"Great." Blaine lied. "Well actually, no there not." He sighed, smacking his head on the back of the cushioned furniture.

"Is this a pause job?" Cooper questioned, reaching for the remote, but Blaine slapped his hand away.

"No, it's a good distraction plus it's kind of the issue."

"Grey's Anatomy is causing problems in your relationship?"

"The thing is, I don't want to be a performer like you or Kurt." Blaine admitted aloud of the first time ever. "I want to be a doctor."

"And this is a problem, how?" Cooper asked slowly, his face looking baffled.

"I want to go to UCLA or Stanford to study pre-med, both of which are in California, but Kurt-"

"Wants to study in New York?" Cooper guessed and Blaine confirmed with a sad nod. "You need to tell him Blaine, that way you can talk about it and see if you can both compromise for the sake of your relationship or see if it's best to you know…" he trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence, but Blaine knew what he meant anyway.

Blaine either had to give up his dream or give up Kurt and he was unwilling to do so and if he refused, asking Kurt to choose would be equally unfair. It made Blaine feel uncomfortable keeping this from Kurt, but he has no idea how his boyfriend would react, especially on top of the whole Sebastian thing. Blaine felt awful, he felt like he was already cheating on Kurt with these lies and thoughts of 'what if' scenarios.

"I'm going to bed. My brain is way too tired to keep up this conversation." Blaine muttered, moving the bowl of popcorn off his lap and slowly getting to his feet. Cooper held out his fist as his eyes went back to the screen, no doubt mentally critiquing the acting skills of all the cast. Blaine bumped his fist and stifled a yawn, it really was late. "Goodnight Coop."

"Night B. Sweet dreams."

The irony of Cooper's final words never ever left Blaine's memory, even in old age as that night he fell to sleep instantly as he head hit the pillow and was plunged deep into dream.

With chestnut combed back hair, a tall lithe frame, an arrogant smirk and piercing green eyes, Sebastian Smythe appeared through a vial of midst and whispered one sentence that echoed throughout Blaine's brain when he woke up with the man's name of his lips.

"Welcome to the dark side, Killer."

* * *

><p><strong>to the Dantana fans that are reading this, Dani will come crashing into Santana's life uninvited way before graduation (this story doesn't even involve graduation) i appreciate your patience. Don't go all lynch mob on me please.<strong>

**The reason this is more Puckurt centric is because apart from 'Tine in the Sky of Diamonds' i don't know enough about Dani to write her appropriately, but i have tried. I'll also be throwing in some Elliot 'starchild' magic in the mix to shake things up with Puck and Kurt. all in due course.**

**Next Chapter: Sebastian is going to have a field day with this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The whole weekend Blaine felt he was walking on eggshell and living on borrowed time. The second he woke up Saturday morning, he cried, hard. Whether it was because Sebastian was confirmed as his Alpha, the timing of everything, the embarrassment or the undeniable curiosity, Blaine wasn't sure, all he knew was he cried for over half an hour before jumping out of his bed and turning his cell phone off.

Then he had demanding he and Cooper go shopping in Columbus and watch a monster truck show and spend the night in a hotel, Blaine's treat, anything to get out of Lima and away from two certain pale lithe boys. Sunday night he had slept over at Mike Chang's, another Glee Club member, in hopes Kurt would never try looking for him there. Had he felt like a cheating scum bag before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now. Being at Mike's also allowed Blaine to hide from his Alpha. He was pretty sure Sebastian didn't know exactly where he lived, but Smythe was unpredictable and annoyingly persistent and Blaine had no doubt that had he really wanted to, Sebastian would find him. Blaine wasn't even sure his Mate would actually come looking for him or want to claim him at first, unfortunately that question was answered as soon as he stepped out of Mike's car in McKinley's parking lot Monday morning.

"Well, well, well." Sebastian's smug voice reached his ears from behind him and the spike of arousal that shot through Blaine on the voice alone was startling. Blaine tried with all his might to remain calm and composed as he turned to face the boy. It was hard, Sebastian was even more beautiful and sexy than ever before and the possessive glint in his eye made Blaine's mouth automatically dry. "How about that fuck?" he asked seductively, hands in the pockets of his jeans, leaning his hips forward so his distinctive package was on full view for Blaine, who couldn't help but openly stare at it.

"Blaine, where have you been all weekend, I've tried-" Kurt stopped in his march when he saw the company his lustful looking boyfriend was with. "Ergh, Sebastian." Kurt acknowledged with disgust, looking between Blaine and the smirking tool. All the signs led to one thing. "I guess 'Happy Birthday' is in order." He sneered distastefully, ignoring the guilty look in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

"And I'm here to pick up my present." Sebastian replied easily, licking his lips and nodding towards Blaine as if Kurt needed extra confirmation.

"I'm with Kurt, Sebastian." Blaine answered in a breathy voice that convinced nobody. It was such a weird feeling he was experiencing. He had found Sebastian attractive before, to the point that Blaine got hard thinking about him, but now it was so much more intense, like his ass ached and begged to be filled by the green eyed man. But he loved Kurt and Kurt was around before Sebastian and they had already agreed to remain together no matter what, so Sebastian and his sinfully good looks were too late. "Leave me alone." He said, more strongly this time as he stormed past his Alpha, careful not the touch him and dragged Kurt towards the school with him.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered into his ear and guilt ate at Blaine. Kurt shouldn't have to thank him for something that should come so naturally yet felt so forced. Blaine should have walked away from Sebastian, rather then tearing himself away like he had done. He didn't understand how Brittany had managed to deny Sam for so long, the pull was incredibly intense and he just hoped and preyed that his love for Kurt was more powerful than Conjunctio.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday, Blaine and Kurt walked into the choir room together, hands entwined as half the glee club looked at them with sad eyes. Sebastian had once again turned up outside McKinley that morning and it didn't take a genius to add his presence with Kurt's tense attitude to realize that Blaine was the Warbler's Beta. Kurt hated the pity, hated how Blaine remained in his company continuously since yesterday morning like it was a chore rather than a pleasure and hated that the blowjobs they had given each other last night seemed so uncomfortable and awkward, much like the silence afterwards.<p>

"Blaine, if you wish to return to the Warblers and Dalton, we completely understand." Rachel said gently as she jumped from her seat and rubbed soothingly against Blaine's upper arm. "You just need to sign a blood oath, pledging your silence before you leave."

"Thanks Rachel, but I'm not going anywhere. The New Directions and Kurt are my home." Blaine assured, squeezing Kurt's hand comfortingly.

Kurt tried, but he simply didn't believe it. His eyes flickered to Puck, who had Santana on his lap and both watched him with unreadable blank expressions. As much as Kurt hated not knowing what his fated Mate and lesbian girlfriend were thinking, he was pleased to see no pity in their eyes. He actually doubted either of them could feel such a compassionate emotion. Finn's not so subtle glances were probably the worse. He stared daggers at Blaine whenever he could as if the disloyal deed had already been done and he wanted nothing more than to break Blaine's face for breaking his little brother's heart. All in all, minus a certain few, everyone has already decided in their heads that Klaine were on a time limit and Sebastian would inevitably win. Kurt included. The thought made his chest constrict and alarmingly it was Puck's blank handsome face that made him breath normally again.

Kurt hated it, hated it all.

At the end of the lesson, which only involved going over a dance routine to a group number and listening to an emotion ballad by Rachel, Kurt walked bristly out of the room, Blaine glued to his hand, leaving everyone else to conjugate.

"This is a hot damn mess." Mercedes whispered harshly, although the low volume of her voice was unnecessary as everyone in the room was involved in the conversation. "Blaine's going to break Kurt's heart and we are powerless to do anything about it."

"Maybe Blaine will resist." Brittany offered weakly.

"Hell no, that Sebastian is pure predator, trust me. I'm Pucklesexual and even I felt tinging downstairs when I dueled with him." Santana added, applying her lip gloss from the comfort of Puck's lap.

"Pucklewhat?" Sam asked, brows furrowed.

"The only way I can see any good coming out of this is if Kurt finds his Mate before Blaine defers." Artie commented, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger. "If Kurt falls in love with his Alpha before Blaine leaves him, it wont hurt so much, right?"

"But Kurt doesn't know who his Alpha is yet and it could take months before he does." Tina exclaimed exaggeratedly, affectively grabbing everyone's attention so they missed the awkward look between Santana and Puck. "Besides, knowing Kurt he would probably reject his Mate for not being as handsome and charming as Blaine." She said breathlessly as a blush colored her cheeks. Puck tensed beneath Santana and the Latina dug her nails into his thigh to warn him to keep silent.

"Ok, I was wrong about Mark, but I'm still sure Kurt's had his dream and pretending he hasn't. He's been acting differently at home." Finn piped up gaining the rapt attention of everybody.

"How?" they all asked, Mercedes, Puck and Santana sounding more accusatory than curious.

"Like before Blaine, Kurt watched that sparkly vampire movie for that werewolf-"

"Taylor Launter" Rachel injected proudly.

"-He watched it like all the time and said it was his perfect man. Then he met Blaine and stopped watching it and if it was on TV he said he now preferred the vampire-"

"Robert Pattison."

"-but recently, he's been watching it again and is back to the other dude and when I asked him why he preferred the wolf to the vampire he said that he liked his men strong, bronze and dangerous." Finn scrunched his nose up in confusion.

"Not the three adjectives I would use to describe Blaine." Quinn commented first while everyone fell silent in their own musing. "So he no longer finds Blaine attractive, at least not like before?"

"Nah, my boy finds Blaine smoking, especially the eyes, Kurt goes on for hours about Blaine's sexy, sultry hazel eyes." Mercedes added strongly, letting people know that her comment was not up for discussion.

"Strong, bronze, dangerous with hazel eyes." Santana whispered seductively in Puck's ear when the girls flew into a debate about whether they were Team Edward or Team Jacob. "Looks like Hummel's got good taste." She nibbled gently on the Alpha males earlobe, causing him to grip her hips tightly. "Know anyone around here that fits that description?"

He shushed her harshly and pulled his head away from her mouth as he tried to appear calm to anyone who would glance over at them. What Santana was doing to him physically felt good, better than good considering she knew his body just as well as her own, but weirdly, his emotions were overriding his physical needs. It felt weird, foreign and abnormal and it was more that that made his breath deepen, his limbs go tense and his gaze locked on the smirk Latina above him.

The group were talking about him, they just didn't know it. They were describing his physical attributes and were using pretty decent adjectives to do so as well which was always good for his ego. But for whatever reason, the fact that the accurate description was described by Kurt, his Mate, made him feel powerful, desired and incredibly sexy. Knowing that he was the image of the perfect man for someone was delicious to know, but when that someone was a person as specific and fussy as Kurt Hummel, the news was intoxicating and got Puck extremely turned on physically and made Conjunctio crackle with delight within him. It felt odd and alien and right now, Puck needed, more than ever, to go back to comfort and familiarity. So without a backwards glance at his team mates, he scoped Santana up over his shoulders, causing her to giggle like a 13 year old and marched out of the choir room towards the janitor's closet.

* * *

><p>"Can you honestly look me in the eye and deny wanting me?" Sebastian asked on Thursday afternoon when he 'accidently' ran into Blaine at the mall, who happened to 'accidentally' reveal his location and solo state via a text.<p>

"No." Blaine replied honestly, as he made his way out into the parking lot towards his car, his eyes continuously making sure he didn't spot anyone he knew. He hadn't done anything wrong by talking with Sebastian yet for some reason, the need to keep it a secret was overwhelming. "But I'm with Kurt and if you care for me at all, you would respect that."

Sebastian snorted and looked over at Blaine with a look of disbelief on his face. "What has that Gay Face got that I don't, Killer?" he asked, opening Blaine's car and jumping in the back while Blaine slid in the driver's seat. "I can offer you security, financial stability, unbreakable loyalty and the best fuck of your life."

"Until you move onto your next victim." Blaine stated, feeling unwelcomely jealous, but hiding it, poorly, as he drove out of the parking lot.

"The second my cock enters your tight little ass, I'll be yours completely and you know it." Sebastian reminded, leaning forward and resting his hands on Blaine's shoulders from behind and gently kneading the muscles there.

"Are-are you sure you want that for yourself?" Blaine stuttered, trying hard to focus on the road and searching for a voice to tell Sebastian to stop touching him as he leaned further into the strong hands. "Only one person for the rest of your life? We are still young, that could be an extremely long time if we're lucky."

"Only if that person is you." Sebastian shrugged and the moved closer to the back of the drivers seat and let his hands slide down to Blaine's heavily panting chest. The effect he had on the dark haired boy was fucking beautiful. "Pull over."

"W-why?" Blaine gulped, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned pure white.

"Pull over, Killer." Sebastian whispered lowly into Blaine's ear, his hungry mouth soft skimming the driver's earlobe, who moaned a moan that went straight to Sebastian's cock.

With all the strength and willpower he could muster, Blaine shook Sebastian's wondering hands away from him. "No!" Blaine snapped harshly, and the abrupt turn around was enough for Sebastian to surrender and sit back in the back seat with a childish huff. "I'm not going to cheat on Kurt. Choosing you over him will hurt as it is, I'm not going to lie or be disloyal as well."

"What exactly are you saying?" Sebastian asked, intrigued as his green eyes met Blaine's hazel orbs in the rearview mirror.

"I-" Blaine started and stopped to swallow around the lump in his throat and tried suppress the pain in his heart. "I need to talk to Kurt. Let him at least keep some of his dignity throughout all this." The dark smirk on Sebastian's face sent shivers down Blaine's spine for multiple reasons.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew it was coming before it did. He woke up Friday morning and just knew; knew that Blaine's absence the night before meant that Sebastian had won. He had relished and welcomed the breakdown of tears he had whilst in the shower that morning in hopes he got it out of his system for when everything was confirmed later. He almost considered skipping school in hopes of prolonging the inevitable but he decided that he would rather it happen in McKinley than have his four walls he called a home be ruined with such a bad memory.<p>

He was ready for it, well, as ready as he'll ever be he guessed, he just needed to rehearse his dignified reaction and just prey to Gaga that Blaine would end things before actually doing anything with it.

"Kurt!" the call out snapped Kurt out of his autopilot stupor as the image of the lunch room came back into focus and he span around in his seat at the Glee Club table to see Jake Puckerman approaching him with a massive smile on his face. "You are my Hero."

"Huh?" he asked dumbly with very little expression in his voice as he looked around the table to see everyone watching him with worried expressions on their face, apart from Blaine who had been mysteriously absent all morning.

"I got a second date with Marley and I got you to thank dude, well you and Blaine." Jake said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet and tugging at the strap of his rucksack. Kurt involuntarily winced at Blaine's name and pretty much everyone, sans Jake himself, caught it.

"My boy's feeling rough at the moment Puckling, come back later Ok?" Mercedes said softly to Jake who pouted slightly and, with a half hearted fist bump with his brother, left them all alone. "Kurt how are you feel- oh dear." The two words said everything; Kurt knew exactly what 'Oh Dear' meant.

"Kurt?" the voice behind him was weak and nervous and the pale boy actually felt bad for how small Blaine sounded. "Can we talk in private please?"

Kurt nodded and kept his eyes downcast as he rose from his seat and followed Blaine out of the lunch room. Just through his lashes he caught sight of Santana either move off Puck's lap or get pushed off by the boy. He kind of wanted Puck right now, someone big and strong to protect him from Blaine's painful words, but it wasn't Puck's job to do, Puck owed Kurt nothing.

"Choir room?" Blaine suggested but Kurt quickly rejected that idea as well as the auditorium, like his house, he didn't want bad memories tainting them. "Bleachers on the field?" Kurt nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Well, actually he had lots to say and as soon as they were alone, he began, "Did you fuck him?" he asked bluntly with no emotion to his voice. Blaine blanched than shook his head violently. "Kiss?" he shook his head again and Kurt let out a massive sigh of relief. "I know you choose him Blaine; I knew the second Madam Cleo predicted him that I would lose, but a week? You couldn't even last a week?" Kurt snapped from where he sat a row behind the hazel eyed boy, not wanting to look at his face in case he cried.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. Everything I promised you before, I meant it. I- I just didn't think it would be this difficult when the time came." Blaine sniffed with his head bowed. "I didn't want to cheat on you but I don't think I can resist much longer."

"Oh my dear fucking Gaga." Kurt exclaimed in a sort of hysterical chuckle. "Sex, that's what it's about. Not even 'I'm in love with him' or 'I feel complete with him' or any other kind of bullshit, it's because you are gagging for it from him."

"You don't understand." Blaine snapped turning towards him and thankfully Kurt was too mad to begin crying. "You don't know what it's like with Conjunctio, it make everything so much more intense." Blaine huffed in annoyance. "I can't be blamed for that, come back to me when you have the dream and see if you can resist."

"You fucking idiot, I've already had my dream, yet here I am, still committed to you." Kurt admitted in a bitter tone.

"What? You already know your Mate?" Kurt nodded with a smug sneer. "And you didn't tell me, yet here you are chastising me for being honest?"

"I didn't tell you because it didn't matter, I had already promised myself to you and my fated Mate was always going to take a back seat to you because I love you and when I found out who it was, that still didn't change for me Blaine."

"Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter." Kurt groaned in frustration, refusing to have things turned on him when he was the innocent in all this. "The point is, I kept to my side of the deal and you haven't. We might as well finish this conversation right now because there is nothing I can do to win you back and even if I could, I wouldn't try because I no longer trust you, so just go Blaine."

Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times, looking completely lost and devastated, which actually brought Kurt some comfort; knowing that Blaine cared for him enough to be pained by this whole experience as well. "Do you hate me?" he whispered as he climbed to his feet.

"No Blaine, I don't hate you." Kurt answered in a flat voice as he looked over the field to see a figure walking towards them in the far distance. Kurt knew who it was immediately, even if his eyes couldn't identify them yet. "But I also don't know how to be around you without you being my boyfriend so I'm going to need time." Blaine nodded solemnly and walked away, luckily in the opposite direction of Puck.

As Puck grew closer, Kurt resolve crumbled even more and by the time his Alpha reached him, he had burst into tears and curled up within himself, making it easier for Puck to wrap a comforting arm around his waist and pull him into his lap. Kurt wasn't sure why Puck was doing this given their talk the week before, but if he was honest, at least to himself, he was grateful for the gesture. Puck's hard body against his, his musky manly smell evading Kurt's nostrils and soft shushing in his ear, Kurt felt safe and protected.

"You want me to kick his ass?" Puck asked quietly, directly against Kurt's earlobe once his sobs had faded away to occasional sniffs, yet their position remained the same.

"No." Kurt mumbled weakly, shaking his head slightly. "I don't blame him. Some people just aren't as strong willed as us." He tried to joke, lifting his head and running a hand through his wind blown hair. "He said he couldn't control it, that it was too intense to fight. But we are fighting it."

"Well-" Puck whispered, causing Kurt to look up and face him properly. Actually given the current position, Kurt had never seen Puck this close up before. Conjunctio or not, Puck was a beauty to behold. Toffee skin, hazel eyes, strong jaw and full lips, the fates really could have done a lot worse on the physical front. "I didn't exactly fight the incredibly urge to come out here to make sure you were OK and your not exactly fighting to get off my lap."

"This is comforting, not giving in." Kurt whispered, looking deep into Puck's sexy eyes, only looking away when Puck's Adams apple bobbing caught his attention. "This is completely innocent."

"The wood I'm sporting as you straddle me states otherwise." Puck admitted and when Kurt blushed and ducked his head, Puck raised his callous hand and cupped Kurt's cheek in it.

"You have a thing for red eyed, snotty nosed boys who cry over you and probably look worse than they ever have in public?" Kurt asked, laughing gently as he both pushed away from Puck's hand and leaned further into it at the same time.

"You're beautiful Kurt." Puck admitted in an uncharacteristically loving voice which was so unusual that it caused barriers to go up immediately for both of them as they untangled themselves from each other and stood up, straightening themselves out.

"Um, thanks for checking on me." Kurt coughed out awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot ready to make his escape.

"You gonna be cool, yeah?" Puck asked, voice back to his usual bored tone. Kurt nodded and did an awkward thing with his hand that looked between a thumbs up and a wave before running off away from the field and away from Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>Love to you all.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Are you seriously sticking up for him?" Kurt asked in disbelief as he walked through the kitchen, dancing the handle of a frying pan between his fingers with skill. He needed to make use of it before it turned into a weapon. "I know this is new and stuff, but I'm pretty sure you are supposed to support your broken hearted, innocent son."

"I'm not on Blaine's side, you are my son and I will always protect and defend you even if your wrong-"

"You think I'm wrong?" Kurt gasped, throwing the pan onto the stove in a huff and gaping at his father.

"Would you quit interrupting me? And careful with the utensils Mister." Burt chastised from behind his beer bottle on the other side of the kitchen island. "You weren't wrong for falling in love Buddy, but to promise each other against something you were blind too was a pretty naïve thing to do."

"Excuse me?"

"But its fine, because when you're in love and a child you think you're invincible, it happens to the best of us."

"I'm not a child." Kurt mumbled juvenilely as he lit the stove and poured in a minimal amount of oil in the pan. "Did it happen to you? I mean, was there someone before Mom?"

"Yeah it did." Burt admitted with a sigh and Kurt looked at him wide eyed. Although it was never discussed or implied, Kurt had always just assumed that no one existed in his parents lives before each other. "Her name was Judy Allen and we began dating after senior prom and we stayed together until I was 22."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, vaguely aware that he had heard that name someone before.

"The Beta I dreamed off four years previously came in my workplace, complaining about a flat tire." Burt smiled fondly to himself. "We were married six months later."

"What about Judy?" Kurt asked while placing minced beef into the pan and breaking it apart with a spatula. "Didn't she hate you? Didn't you feel bad?"

"We both understood Kurt, and that's the difference between me and you." Kurt opened his mouth to defend himself, but Burt held a hand up to silence him. "We had seen all our friends around us get bonded to their Mates and understood that having a Soul Mate isn't just a fancy word, it means something, that there is another person out there who owns the other half of your heart that you didn't even know was missing until it comes together. We accepted the possibility of our Soul Mates showing up and we were very adult about it and we broke things of mutually when Elizabeth agreed to give us a chance. Judy met her Mate, Russell Fabray, not long after that."

"Fabray as in Quinn Fabray?" Kurt asked in shock, eyes bulging when his father nodded. "That's so gross."

"It's a small town Kurt." Burt chuckled.

"Do you regret it?" Kurt asked, scratching up and down his arm subconsciously; a nervous movement since preschool. "I mean, had you of known how it would have ended, would you still have chosen her?"

"Oh course Kurt. Me loving her gained me a fulfilled rich happy life, beautiful memories and an amazing son, who because of my own heart break, refuses to accept or embrace Conjunctio."

"I don't refuse it." Kurt defended in a scandalized tone. Burt gave him a disbelieving look as he walked past his lithe son to the fridge to grab another beer. "Fine, maybe I do protest it slightly, but it's not just because I saw your tears after she died dad, it's just a contributing factor in a much bigger political picture."

"That new bill passed last year, the same sex marriage one if both are fated Mates and all that."

"Exactly." Kurt exclaimed. "I hate it. I could never marry Blaine no matter how much I loved him, but Sebastian could just because they are 'fated Soul Mates' as if love isn't an actually necessity."

"This Simon _does_ love Blaine."

"Sebastian." Kurt corrected in a bitter voice. "And he doesn't. The only organ that beats for Blaine on that tramp is not his heart."

"I don't know if you genuinely believe that or not Kid, but you're wrong. This isn't some cruel joke. Your Soul Mate is chosen as the partner who will compliment you, inspire you and love you unconditionally. Conjunctio is only a guide, a hormone to help point out that partner. The qualities and beauty of your Mate don't change to fit your needs before or after the Alpha dream, they were born with the perfect qualities to please you."

"Well, I.. um…"

"Go on." Burt insisted, staring straight into his son's eyes which danced across the room to avoid Burt's face. "You found him haven't you? Your Mate."

"And you know what father, I never looked at my 'Mate' that way before hand and if I'm completely honest, his personality made me cringe and feel nauseous and know it doesn't. Now I crave his presence, his touch and voice. So that proved your theory wrong, things do change under the influence of Conjunctio." Kurt snapped, roughly pushing the browning meat around in the pan.

"Who is it? Besides Kurt, you probably hated him before because you never got to know him and now that Conjunctio is drawing you both to each other, you noticed the good qualities that were always there, you just hadn't spent enough time around him to recognize them. Give him a chance and you will live a full, happy life, Kurt and as your father, that is all I want, that is why I'm kind of glad you and Blaine ended things-"

"My Mate is Noah Puckerman." Kurt interrupted flatly, turning to look his father straight in the face in challenge.

Burt didn't respond for a really long time, verbally or physically. He just stood there, looking at his son with a blank expression, bottle of beer half way to his lips. Kurt knew his father knew Puck, Finn had the mowhawked man over plenty enough and Burt was always complaining that the kid was a punk who ate all their food and tried to seduce his wife. Of course, Puck wasn't really out to sleep with his best friend's mother, especially in front of her husband, but Burt enjoyed using it as an excuse to irrationally dislike the self proclaimed bad boy.

"You know what," Burt finally voiced as he pushed himself away from the island. "Maybe you should stay Anti-Conjunctio after all. Never know, a decent man might come along soon enough." Burt advised, causing Kurt to burst out laughing as he tried his hardest to disguise the worrying urge to jump to the Jewish teen's defense.

* * *

><p>As Santana sat on the bed in her best friend's room, she began to think beyond the fucked up mindset both her and her friend had set up in order to protect themselves from rejection, pain and heartbreak; Especially as she looked around the room at the new addictions that had made their way onto Noah Puckerman's walls; Glee photos. Just last month, the Lothario's walls were plastered with posters of athletes and naked woman -which Santana helped pick out- and sporting memorabilia and now, while the other stuff remained, several pictures of the Glee Club were on show. Puck loved Glee for the music but hated its loser reputation so when he was away from the choir room or anything Glee related, he would ignore such activities ever took place in his life, including his bedroom. While Santana, Brittany and many others had pictures and certificates and trophies of their time in the show choir club, Puck refused to acknowledge such things outside of school. But now, they were about 8 pictures out on display, group pictures from various competitions or numbers and it didn't take an idiot to realize why, even if the man of the hour didn't quite know it himself yet. All the pictures had Kurt in them.<p>

"Noah?" Santana asked over the low playing rock music in the background while the Alpha male took a rare moment to complete his homework before school the next day. Puck grunted in response as Santana took in the form of his back hunched over his cluttered desk. "What's Conjunctio like?"

"What do you mean?" Puck grumbled, sounding like he had his pen in his mouth, a tell tale sign he was having difficulty with the work in front of him. If Santana cared more, she would have left him uninterrupted to solve the problem or even offered to help, as it was, she was a bitch.

"Apart from seeing her in a dream, I've never had any contact with this Dani bitch, so Conjunctio hasn't played a part in my life, whereas you see Kurt practically every day and I was just wondering what it feels like."

"Why are you curious all of a sudden, it's been almost a month since our birthdays." Puck asked in a slightly irritated tone as his head remained bowed over his paperwork.

"Do you think of him while you touch yourself?" Santana questioned bluntly as she crawled to the end of the bed and lay on her stomach, legs flapping about in the air.

"Santana, I'm trying to work here." Puck answered in classical evasion technique which the Latina Alpha snorted at.

"I have. Thought of Dani, I mean." Santana admitted, eyes focused on her fingers locked together in front of her as she held herself up by her elbows. This declaration of honesty, for whatever reason, caught Puck's attention as he turned to face her in shock. "I dream of her, a lot, and when I wake up, I feel sensual, desirable and sexy and it helps me get off." She shrugged in a blasé way which fooled nobody. Santana talking about feeling, no matter how x rated, was a rare thing.

"That's the effects of the hormone." Puck offered with a small smile, probably unsure on how to react.

"So does that mean you think of Kurt sometimes?" Santana asked and Puck huffed and deflated in his chair. "Come on dude, answer the damn question. Are you sexually attracted to Kurt, even in the slightest?"

"I'm not gay Santana." Puck snapped, jumping from his chair and standing over her amused body on his bed. It was an intimidating stance, but the Latina knew him better than she knew herself.

"Prove it." She whispered in a challenging tone as she rolled away from him to the other end of the bed, where she waited for him to join her. "Fuck me and don't think of him." She dared.

"You have to be kidding me." Puck laughed.

"No, are you kidding me?" Santana snapped, shifting to sit on her knees. "How much pussy have you plowed since your birthday huh? None, that's how much. You won't even climb aboard the SS Santana and I'm easy pickings after what shit has happened to me."

"It's only been a few weeks Santana, I've gone without sex for much longer. Just because I'm too busy to-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence without lying to either me or yourself."

Puck growled in frustration, kicked the foot of his bed and stomped back over to his homework, leaving a very smug yet confused Santana sitting alone on his bed.

"Why did you rape me into dating you if you don't want to reap the benefits?" Santana asked quietly, staring out of the bedroom window.

"You know why." Was Puck's mumbled response, signaling the pen had returned to his mouth. Had Santana felt more in an antagonizing mood, she would have made a witty remark about the pen being Hummel's cock.

Of course she knew why Puck had demanded they enter an extremely open relationship, but Santana was beginning to doubt Puck's commitment and loyalty to her. It was almost like Klaine 2.0. After their stupid dreams, Puck decided that both Alpha's pursue a relationship to ward off loneliness. With both unhappy with their 'Soulmates' Santana used Puck to hide her broken heart created by Brittany and Puck used Santana to release any urges of arousal that he had to ensure he doesn't fall prey to Conjunctio and try seduce Kurt. Being together, not matter how false and dysfunctional was their way of protecting themselves against further pain and heartache.

But Santana wasn't stupid, fuck no, she was a nasty manipulative scheming bitch who saw the world with a more critical eye, helping her pick up on warning signs easily and when she looked over at Puck, red lights began flashing. The Jewish Alpha could deny it as much as possible but only an idiot could miss the fact that Kurt had gotten under his skin, if only in the tiniest bit, and Santana doubted it would take very long before the Porcelain Beta unintentionally stole her boyfriend's heart. She knew she should feel happy for the pair; they were both hot after all, but for their happiness would come at the price of Santana's and the Latina hated losing, so instead of joy, she felt resentment. Every picture of the Glee Club littering the wall made her angry and Puck's complete lack of response, generally and sexually enraged her and it was all Kurt Hummel's fault.

* * *

><p>"I've called this 'Guess Who' committee to order." Rachel announced, standing in the middle of her basement where she, Finn, Brittany, Sam and Blaine conjugated. "Now that we have it confirmed that Kurt Hummel has indeed seen the identity of his Alpha, we can begin to piece the clues together." She went on, pointing a sharp finger at Blaine, who looked a little uncomfortable with being at this impromptu meeting at all.<p>

"I just don't see why it concerns us and why we have to get involved." Brittany commented, her voice somewhat muffled as her teeth gnawed on her nails.

"Because there has to be a serious explanation as to why he would keep such a life altering event secret, right Finn?" the brunet Beta asked her Mate, who for the first time in a long while, seemed to be enthralled by her every word.

"That's right. Kurt's my little brother and I know I've been a douche to him in the past-" both Sam and Blaine scoffed, Finn choose to ignore them. "-but it's my duty to make sure he is safe. For all we know, his Mate might have threatened to hurt Kurt if he told anyone and that's why he has kept quiet."

"Strangely enough, I agree with you Finn." Blaine replied, nodding his head and looking around at the others from the edge of Rachel's makeshift stage. "Me and Kurt told each other everything, we are best friends before we were lovers and he kept his dream a secret from me and I can't understand why. The only reasonable explanation is that his Mate is straight or something and threatened Kurt into silence."

"How do we know that Kurt even met his Mate yet?" Sam asked.

"He pretty much confirmed it when he told me that he said he was pissed that I couldn't fight the Conjunctio hormone when he could, implying that it's been tested for him to resist, meaning he has been in direct contact with his fated on at least one occasion." Rachel nodded heavily at Blaine's assessment whilst Sam, Brittany and Finn looked at him with a lost sort of expression. "Maybe it's Karofsky, he already threatened Kurt's life once before because of his own secret shame, what's to say he wont do it again?"

"Nah dude, Dave's still only 17." Finn informed and Blaine let out a large sigh of relief.

"Maybe someone else on the football team?" Rachel asked. "They are all brainless oaths capable of endangering the life of others."

"Karofsky is the youngest senior on the field; he's the only one still 17 year old after Puck's birthday." Sam pointed out.

"Maybe it is Puck?" Brittany suggested with a shrug of her shoulders. Rachel and Blaine immediately perked up in interest.

"Puck's my boy, he would have told me." Finn reminded the group. "Besides he wouldn't hurt Kurt, he'd only reject him."

"Maybe Kurt isn't keeping silent over fear but out of embarrassment? I mean Noah isn't exactly husband material, especially by Kurt's standards." Rachel offered. "It explains the Jacob Black with hazel eyes description as well." Blaine frowned in confusion at that. "Oh my lord, it _is_ Noah isn't it."

"Probably not, but at the moment, he's the only suspect we have, and if it is him, we don't need to worry no more. Puck won't attack Kurt and Kurt won't out Puck." Sam said, looking over at a very uncomfortable looking Finn. "You Okay, man?"

"It _is_ Puck." Finn said with such finality and dejection. "Now it's been mentioned I can completely see the signs. On his birthday when he stopped by the house, he was all flustered and stuff because Kurt was only in his underwear and when Blaine took Kurt out of the cafeteria, Puck followed them, he said he was going to the bathroom, but he was obviously lying."

"So what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing." Blaine answered simply. "If Kurt hasn't told anyone then he obviously wants to keep it to himself, same for Puck and I doubt they would appreciate knowing that we sat in a basement trying to work out their secrets. We pretend we are oblivious until they decide to tell us, if they ever do."

"An acting exercise, how exciting." Rachel squealed.

"I'm good at exercise." Sam stated, lying on the floor and doing several sit ups causing Brittany to jump up into the air and perform star jumps while Finn jabbed thin air with his fists in quick recession.

Rachel and Blaine simply watched on in equal puzzlement and amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Santana gets spiteful, Puck gets possessive and a determined Beta comes on to the scene.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Puckurt fans: I love you.**

**Dantana fans: I understand why some of you are angry at the lack of Dani and the straight acting Santana and seeing as you only have access to the story thus far, i can understand why. But please be aware that Santana and Dani have NEVER met before, and for Dani to just find Santana out of the blue is unrealistic. this is tagged as Dantana because this fic as a whole features their relationship heavily. Dani just has to get on the scene first. as for Santana 'giggling' because of Puck's actions, Puck's her best friend, she doesn't need to be attracted to him to 'giggle'. once again i understand why people are confused, but Puck and Santana's behavior will be explained. the constant bashing and accusations of 'trolling' are really disheartening.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

Kurt wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but if he had to guess, he would suspect that he had become McKinley High's most hated student overnight. It had been a week since Blaine dumped his fabulous ass and Kurt was rather ashamed to admit that he faked ill to take a few days off of school to get his head and heart sorted. Something had evidently happened in his absence and it involved him, yet he had no idea what offence he had caused to create such a hate campaign against him.

On Monday morning, Kurt arrived at his school after his week rehabilitation in a good mood. He had spoken briefly with Blaine the night before to ensure as little awkwardness as possible and Kurt had come to realize that although Blaine did indeed hurt him for not fighting hard enough, the dark haired Beta was still his best friend and discarding him like trash when they shared the same activities and circle of friends would be ridiculous. So as he moved through the parking lot, he waved to Blaine and Mercedes as they pulled up together in the black girl's car, it was their greeting back that distracted him and led him right into the arms of the jocks. Kurt had been bullied by the popular athletes when he first joined McKinley back in his freshmen year and it had only been within the last year or so (ever since Finn became his official brother) that they had finally moved on to other targets, opting instead to completely ignoring him. Apparently the jocks didn't get the memo that day and before Kurt could even let out a squeak of surprise, he found himself in the inside of the filthy dumpster, the contents of his bag and pride crumpled on the floor beside it. After being rescued by Blaine and Mercedes, Kurt explained that he had no idea what caused the Neanderthals to revert back to their old ways and with the help of his friends, found his way into the locker room to change into a spare set of clothes; something he hadn't had to do in a very long time. It made him late for class and when Coach Sue Sylvester spotted him in the hallways during lesson, she gave him a lunch time detention. As fate had it, during detention he was stuck in the room with a load of troublemakers including several of the boys who threw him in the dumpster that morning; resulting in have spitballs spat in his hair and degrading slurs shouted towards him throughout the hour. For a brief moment, Kurt assumed that maybe Puck had revealed his Beta, causing the jocks to rebel because Kurt Hummel threatened to take their stud off the market, but he quickly dismissed that idea when none of the bullies even mentioned Kurt's sexuality, status or Soul Mate, instead they remained oddly mute when dishing out punishment. Just before Glee Club that day, which he was incredibly excited about given the rest of the day's events, a swarm of Cheerio's rushed past him in the red and white blur and one of them, Kurt had no idea who, threw a grape flavored slushie all over him, making him miss Glee because he had officially ran out of spare clothing. This happened, almost identically on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday and by Friday, Kurt had seriously had enough. He had not seen any of his friends apart from Finn at their home because he kept missing Glee rehearsals and lunch and the isolation was eating away at him.

"Finn, I don't want to have to do this, but I'm pulling out the brother card." Kurt declared as he drove himself and his brother to school in his Navigator. Finn loved riding in the machine and Kurt used it to his advantage. "I'm going to need you to speak with your buffoon teammates and tell them to stop throwing me into the dumpster and shoving me into lockers a la 2 years ago."

"Wait, what?" Finn asked with furrow brows as his head snapped up from eyeing up the dials on the dashboard. "You're being bullied again?" Kurt nodded his head. "What the hell man, why didn't you tell me? Is this why you have been M.I.A all week?"

"Yes and I'm telling you now. I don't understand why it's happening but it's not only the football team, but Coach Sue and the Cheerio's. Clearly I've done something wrong but until I can pinpoint what that is, I would appreciate it if you could… chuck your weight around shall we say."

"You want me to kick their asses?"

"No, I don't condone violence at all, no matter who it's subjected to." Kurt assured turning and giving his brother a small smile. "But if you could warn them, threaten them, bride them, blackmail them, anything to keep them away from me, I would really appreciate it."

"Dude, guys on the team only respond to violence, words mean nothing. That's why we are on the football team and not in the poetry club." Kurt sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he had tried to take the high road, and whatever method Finn chose to take from now on was his own call. "I'll round up Mike and Puck later on to deal with it with me, don't worry about it bro, I'll keep you safe."

"Please don't tell Puck." Kurt pleaded almost frantically and Finn just stared at him as if waiting for some juicy gossip. "Not just him in particular, but any of the New Directions. Let's just keep it a family matter shall we."

"Meaning I can tell Rachel because she is my Soul Mate and future wife, making her your future step sister in law or something."

"No, don't tell Rachel, her big mouth is built to sing and gossip and I don't want the world knowing by lunch time" Kurt informed and frowned when he watched his Alpha brother smile warmly at something in his head. Kurt hoped to Gaga that Finn wasn't thinking of something else Rachel could do with her mouth, he had heard of her no gag reflex trick on more than one occasion. "Just keep it between the two of us."

"But I don't like lying to her, especially since I'm no good at it." Finn pouted and Kurt found it annoyingly adorable as he turned the corner into the school parking lot.

"The sooner we fix this problem, the quicker the lie dies and we can go back to normal. Just promise me Finn that you will _not _tell anyone else."

"I promise Kurt, I won't tell anybody about this." Finn promised, nodded his head in finality.

* * *

><p>"Kurt's getting bullied." Finn announced at the lunch table when Kurt failed to appear for the fifth time this week. He had saved him from a dumpster throw by escorting him into the building but had since lost track of the little guy. "It's been happening all week and today he asked me for help, which says something because he's always so strong and stuff."<p>

"What do you mean by 'bullied'?" Puck asked with a frown as he shifted on his seat the lean on the table with his elbows.

"As in the kind of torture you put him through white Boy." Mercedes snapped at the Alpha. "Kurt took a trip in the garbage on Monday thanks to those tools and he made me and Blaine promise not to mention it, we agreed to it because we thought it was a one time thing."

"I thought it was weird how he stopped turning up to lunch and Glee, but I just assumed he wasn't ready to be around Blaine yet." Rachel voiced, looking completely devastated.

"This is fucking garbage." Puck shouted out angrily, jumping from his seat. "I'm done with everyone thinking they can fucking pick up him because of his tiny frame and 'don't retaliate with violence' attitude." Mercedes and Tina, who had no idea about Puck and Kurt's Soul Mate connection, watched on in sheer confusion. Rachel and Brittany looked ready to swoon at the romance of it all. "Well not anymore, Kurt is my boy now and any attack on him I will take fucking personally." He growled, kicked the table and stormed out of the lunch room. All the other Glee kids from around the table; Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, Tina, Brittany and Sam jumped up to follow the enraged boy.

* * *

><p>"God, this is so boring, just tell us why we are doing this." Kitty Wilde groaned as she rested her elbow on Jordan Stern's shoulder. "I like being a bitch as much as the next girl, but silent slushie attacks are seriously lame."<p>

"Agreed, I don't even know the boy and targeting him is just taking time away from other bitches that deserve to be tormented." Bree sassed, brushing invisible lint off the hem of her cheerleading shirt.

"He does deserve it." The ring leader snapped

"Let's cut the bitch!" Becky, a junior cheerleader with Down syndrome and Coach Sue's favorite, demanded, raising her fist to the air in triumph.

"I have no problems with Hummelside." The ring leader shrugged as she flipped her raven locks behind her back. "The Jocks are doing their jobs without complaint, so why aren't you bitches doing the same?"

"You are offering them your lesbian vagina; none of us here are interested in that, not even Brittany is anymore." Bree sneered. "I'm done. I spent a week of my life throwing a drink over a boy's head, I can tick that off my bucket list now, I have bigger plans now, involving Jake Puckerman." Half the girls around the black cheerleader giggled and the ring leader's eyes narrowed dangerous.

"Same. I'm done. Got bigger fish to fry." Kitty shrugged, turning on her heels and strutting out of the hall, the other's following suit, leaving Santana Lopez alone and furious.

* * *

><p>"I mean he is getting bullied more than us and we are freshman." Wade sighed as he watched Kurt limp down the other end of the hall after having Lipoff trip him up. "I asked my brother about it and he told me to stay out of his business and he was just taking orders but plot twist, Azimio Adams does not listen to orders, so obviously he is lying."<p>

"Have you tried your brother?" Marley asked Jake quietly as she shut her locker and the three of them made their way down the hall. "Maybe he knows something and can help."

"Puck's not friends with Kurt, he wouldn't do anything even if he knew what was up." Jake shrugged and gripped hold of his rucksack strap.

"Point exactly." Wade clicked his fingers before pointing at the younger Puckerman. "He hasn't done _anything_, he's never around when the jock's strike which leads me to believe A) he cares enough to not contribute and might listen to a plea bargain or B) he has no idea that this is going on, which strikes the question; why has he been kept in the dark?"

"What if Azimio really is telling the truth and someone has asked them to do it?" Marley asked in a worried tone. "That means someone has it out specifically for Kurt as a person and if that's true, things could get really dangerous for him."

"Who the hell would be so nasty?" Wade asked in an annoyed voice, eyeing the students in front of him suspiciously.

"Santana Lopez." The answer came from none of the three freshman and all three frowned and turned around the come face to face with a letterman jacket wearing Ryder Lynn, freshman second string for the Titans. "Santana is offering herself to all the boys on the team if they can successful make that Hummel kid transfer schools, the entire state if possible."

"You're wrong." Jake laughed as he wrapped a protective arm around Marley, knowing full well of Ryder's lingering feelings for his girlfriend. "I know Santana Lopez, she is cool with Kurt."

"I'm not wrong, she offered me head on Monday if I set fire to his jacket-"

"Nasty hoe"

"But obviously I didn't accept." Ryder continued passed Wade's quip. "But some of the other guys are accepting her bribes and she's got something over the Cheerio's as well to do her bidding."

"Why would she be so cruel as to turn on him like that?" Marley asked, head turning to face all of them.

"No-one knows why, a lot of the guys don't ask questions but those who do, we get told that it's none of our business." Ryder answered with a shrug.

"And why are you telling us all of this now if you've known since Monday?" Wade snapped, stepping up to the jock with a false air of confidence that both he and Ryder knew he didn't have.

"Because I just saw you brother get punched in the face by your brother." Ryder said flatly looking from Wade to Jake. "Puck and the other guys from the choir are in the locker room and Puck and Finn are going all Fight Club on everyone in there."

Marley gasped as Jake swore loudly as they both ran in the direction of the locker room, Wade on the other hand stayed staring suspiciously at the jock in front of him. "Why did you wait so long to tell us when you could have told us at the beginning of the conversation?" He asked quietly.

"Why not?" Ryder answered back with a slight pout.

"You know Jake is convinced that you want to sleep with Marley."

"Let him believe what he wants. I've said it before, what people don't know can't hurt them right." Ryder smirked and gave Wade a cheeky little wink in which the dark skinned boy rolled his eyes at.

"Dream on, loverboy." Wade laughed and tuned on his heels to follow his friends as he tried fighting the smile of his face.

* * *

><p>"Tell me where the fuck he is!" Puck growled like a mad man as he threw Bobby, the third Titan in his path, into the hard metal lockers in the changing room. "Tell me!" he roared, causing Rachel to hide behind her Mate in fear. Unfortunately for her, Finn didn't remain immobile, leaving her in the comfort of Tina and Brittany.<p>

"I don't know" Bobby gasped in pain as his shoulder collided painful against the metal door. "I haven't seen him since this morning."

Puck launched at the football players again, grabbing his collar and raised his fist far behind him, ready to strike, when an ear piercing smacking noise reached his ear. Turning in curiosity, he saw Mercedes Jones, larger and scarier than ever, towering over a doubled-over Azimio.

"Why have you been preying on my beau?" the black girl demanded to know, her voice echoing off the walls in the silent room as all occupants watched on.

"Aww hell no!" Azimio snapped, jumping up to full height and placing a large hand gingerly to his reddening cheek. "Aint no pussy worth this much shit."

"Who's Pus-"

"Santana Lopez" a new voice shouted as the door swung open and Jake Puckerman and his timid girlfriend entered. "I have it on good authority that Santana in the ring leader behind all the attacks on Kurt Hummel this week."

"Santana?" Brittany asked Sam in a whisper, looking so hopeful that her blonde Mate would reject such a nasty accusation against her ex girlfriend. Sam just squeezed her tightly knowing that for whatever reason, this whole game with Kurt sounding a lot like Lopez logic, having been on the receiving end of it himself. Had Sam known about Kurt torture more than five minutes, he would have put the blame on the angry Latina almost immediately.

"Is this true?" Puck asked in a deep commanding voice to the room. Marley gripped Jake's arm tightly in fear over the aggression in her boyfriends' brother's voice. Most of the Titans simply stood there, watching each other and gulping but it was the ever so subtle nod from Azimio that confirmed it. "Let me make this very clear to everyone." Puck said in a shaky, low voice that everybody heard in the silence. "Kurt Hummel is my fucking Beta." Almost everyone in the room, including several of those who already knew, gasped at the brazen confession. "Touch him again and I will not hesitate to protect him. By any means necessary."

Automatically, knowing the bond between Mates, bonded or otherwise, all the seniors in the room nodded immediately out of a mixture of fear and respect, those younger soon copying their actions. Mercedes looked completely shell shocked and seemed unable to compute a reasonable reaction to finding out her best friends fated partner was none other than Noah Puckerman, who openly declared it in public. Jake's mouth hung open in shock having only last week spoken to Kurt without so much as a hint towards them being fate-related.

"Puck, please." Brittany begged as Puck squared his shoulders, tensed his jaw and made his way out of the locker room, looking like a man on a mission. "Puck! Don't do this, dammit." The blonde Cheerleader screeched as she battled the restraints that Sam's strong arms held her in as the mowhawked Alpha stormed out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Santana? Are you sure?" Kurt asked in surprise as Wade entered the disbanded history room, brandishing a tube of cream to help bruising. Wade nodded and proceeded to lifted Kurt's Armani shirt to apply the cream to his beaten back. Kurt hissed as the cold medicine touched the heat of the marred skin. "Why would she do that?"<p>

"You tell me girl, I thought you Glee Clubber's saw each other as family." Wade answered and Kurt hummed in agreement. "All I know is that a person doesn't switch like that unless they feel betrayed or threatened or some heavy shit like that."

"Puck." Kurt groaned and placed his head in his hand. How could he have been so stupid to not of realized this sooner. Well, he knew the answer to that. He thought the 'relationship' between his Alpha and Santana, a lesbian, was a farce to cover up secrets and that no real connection was there beyond friendship, but Kurt saw no other explanation to Santana's Judas like behavior other than jealousy or betrayal and the only reason Santana had to be jealous of Kurt was, "She thinks I'm going to take him from her."

"But she's a lesbian, you're a boy and Big Puckerman's straight, right? Or do I smell a plot twist?" Wade asked in intrigue as his fingers generously applied the soothing cream over ivory skin.

"Indeed you do." Kurt sighed, out of tiredness for the situation and bliss from the medicine. "Puck's my Alpha."

The fingers stopped dancing across his back as Wade moved out in front of him, looking over his shoulder to the open classroom room door and back into Kurt's face. "You have got to be fucking kidding me?" Kurt sighed again and shook his head. "Damn Girl, you get yourself the finest piece of eye candy up in this place and you keep him on the down low?"

"Nothing's going to come of it Wade, me and him have already agreed to that-"

"Who give a fart whether you agreed to see other people or whatevs, that is some serious bragging material, child. Won't be seeing me being ashamed if I had my claim to a Noah Puckerman type of guy." Wade sassed as he placed the half empty tube of cream in Kurt's hand.

"I'm not ashamed" Kurt replied in a clipped, defensive tone which caused Wade to raise his eyebrows. "It's just complicated-"

"Is he ashamed of you?"

"Probably. I think so." Kurt shrugged as he pulled down his shirt, slipped of the table and linked arms with the freshman as they began walking out the history room. "I wouldn't blame him really. People who look like him deserve to be with people who look like beauty queens, I look like I-"

"You look amazing Kurt Hummel." Wade interjected in a strong voice. "You and Mercedes are my idols girl, don't be tarnishing my vision with confessions of self hate. You are beautiful, fabulous and one of a kid sweetie and if Big Puckerman had half a brain cell, he would claim you right here, right now."

"Wade-" Kurt began, but stopped once he heard a loud ruckus around the corner in the next hallways coming towards them. Both gay teens froze in place as a herd of people run down the hall in their direction, Noah Puckerman at the front of the charge. Kurt gulped and back himself up against a nearby locker, his linked arm squeezing Wade's tightly.

"Never again, Hummel." Puck shouted down the hall way at the boy as he and the crowd neared. "No one touches what is mine ever again, you hear me?" the possessive growl, the smoky hazel eyes filled with rage and the declaration of protection made Kurt's body react in a way that nothing ever had before. Puck didn't stop once he reached the two boys, walking right passed them down the hall and turning the corner, evidently on a mission. The crowd followed in a hurry, Mercedes being the only one to split from the group and link onto Kurt's other arm with an excited squealed.

"Looks like that half a brain cell decided to show itself after all." Wade commented after kissing Mercedes on the cheek in greeting. Kurt, blushing like mad and hard as steel, groaned as the two black teens burst into roars of laughter.

* * *

><p>Santana heard them before she saw them. She wasn't an idiot, she knew how this could and would play out, and she simply didn't care anymore. She was officially defeated. So when Puck marched into the sports hall like an overzealous gorilla with an entourage of ten, Santana didn't even attempt to run or hide.<p>

"Everyone wait outside." Puck ordered, and with the help of Finn, Sam and Mike, everyone begrudging left the hall as the door was closed behind them, leaving the teen bronze Alpha's alone. "You are a fucking piece of work Lopez."

"Oh please," Santana laughed as she folded her arms across her chest and sauntered up to the enraged Alpha. "You're just pissed that it was done to your princess."

"To fucking right I am. He's mine." Puck shouted back, his voice deafening loud as Santana continued her approach, looking more amused than frightened.

"You're not claiming him, Puckerman. He's fresh meat." Santana reminded him. "You are as indifferent to him as you are Patches the homeless guy right?"

"You know it doesn't work like that. Stop fooling yourself." Puck replied, his voice quietening as the anger began slipping away. Santana, no matter how fucked up, always managed to calm him down.

"Fooling myself? How about you stop fooling _yourself_?" Santana scoffed as she stopped right in front of him. "You think I'm an idiot? You think I can't see the signs?"

"What signs?"

"You're falling in love with him." Santana snapped and Puck went to laugh but the Latina poked him hard with her finger. "Don't deny it; don't lie, not to me."

Puck shut his mouth and looked at his counterpart seriously and once he did that, he could see the panic deep within her dark eyes. "I won't ever leave you alone Santana." He whispered as he lifted his hand to place a comfortingly squeeze on her arm, but she shook it off and stepped back.

"You're lying to me again you fucker." She screamed and blocked his grasp again before a strange sensation flooded through her body. Puck froze as he watched the girl's demeanor change before his eyes. A shiver travelled down Santana's spine as her eyes dilated deeply, her heart quickened its beating and her panties began heating up. "Get me out of her." She half pleaded, half demanded and Puck, having no idea what was wrong with his friend, got to work on her request.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me if this is the William McKinley that has a Glee Club called New Directions?" a blonde woman asked Ryder, Kitty and Bree as they sat outside on the school steps.<p>

"Unfortunately." Kitty replied. "Word of advice new kid, show choir is lame."

"Oh, I'm not new, I graduated high school last year." The woman laughed softly. "No, I was looking for a specific member of the choir, Santana Lopez, have you heard of her?"

The three freshman looked from the girl than at each other before laughing to themselves.

"Oh yeah, we've heard of her. You might want to take a ticket though as the line is rather long." Bree laughed evilly.

"Line?"

"There's two lines really." Ryder answered as he stood up and wiped the dirt off his ass. "One is to kick her ass, the other is to tap it." The Cheerio's guffawed at the football player. "Give us your name and we will be sure to get back to you when it's your turn."

The blonde woman looked between the three giggling children with an unimpressed expression. Deciding she was unlikely to get any answers from the youths, she turned of her heels and away from the school. Just before departing, she called over her shoulder.

"The name's Dani."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

There were two motels in Lima. One had windows full of dust, clogged toilets, over priced room and soggy eggs for breakfast, the other had closed down years ago. Leaving Dani only one option. But it was one she was willing to take. Hell she'd even sleep on the street if it promised her a meeting with Santana Lopez, now even more than ever due to those students interesting evaluation on her.

Danielle lived in New York and work as a waitress in a Broadway diner, where she had nothing but a theatrical best friend Eliot who accompanied her on her trip, a small, damp apartment -which may or may not have a rat infestation- and her guitar. And that was enough for the blonde girl, until last month.

Seeing the beautiful Latina in her dreams, dancing on a stage with a group of other people, calling out for her had been one of the best feelings Dani had felt ever since her parents extradited her a few years ago for her sexual orientation. Having moved alone to the big city and having to look out for herself, Dani was too busy to even give serious thought into her Soul Mate's possible identity and had settled with the fact that she would be alone for a possibly long time and then the dark haired mysterious angel appeared to her in a dream.

As ecstatic she had been at the time, Dani had no idea where this Santana was or how to find her and after a few weeks of asking anyone and everyone, Dani had come to the realization that her Alpha didn't reside in New York. With that conclusion, Dani had begrudgingly given up her brief search and continued with her life. It was until her boss, Gunther, ordered her one graveyard shift to sort out the store room. It was about four hours into her shift when Dani stumbled across a giant shiny red book. The blonde knew automatically that it was last years message book, a book in which guest could write messages in, just to prove that they had been there. It was a big thing for excited people in the city for the first time, also seeing as the Spotlight dinner was on Broadway, many of the stars of the stage wrote inspirational messages. Bored of sorting through cutlery and boxes of soda, Dani took the book in her hand as she got comfy in the corner of the room and started flicking through, hoping to find some interesting messages from stars she may have known.

And then she saw her.

Right in the middle of the book, taking up a whole page, was a small photograph stuck to the paper with messages littered around it. The picture contained a group of people standing in central park, smiling broadly at the camera, including a Latina girl with her arms around an attractive blonde girl. The flare of irrational jealousy confirmed that the girl was Santana before Dani even read the messages around the picture, and sure enough, in red ink was the message: _How does it feel to have hottest bitch in your city right now? Santana Lopez xoxo. _

Looking back at the photo, Dani smiled widely looking at the picture of Santana smirking at the camera. Reading the other messages, Dani found out from a girl named Rachel Berry that they were collectively a show choir called New Directions and were in New York competing for Nationals. Shaking with anticipation, Dani had searched online for what district and state New Direction's represented and the rest was history. Here she was in a dirty motel in Lima, Ohio with her guitar in hand, her best friend complaining about their living environment, determined to at least meet the Alpha that consumed her thoughts for an entire month.

The two cheerleaders and the athlete had painted the picture that Santana was an evil bitch with a two track mind for destruction and sex. Dani preyed that night -while tucked up in a moth eaten blanket- that Santana Lopez was just a misunderstood young woman.

* * *

><p>"I forgive you." Kurt smiled down the phone.<p>

"I didn't apologize." Santana scoffed on the other end of the line and Kurt rolled his eyes and put her on loud speaker for the rest of the room to hear the conversation while he dried his hair. "Technically, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Interesting evolution, do tell how you came to this conclusion." Kurt asked, looking in his mirror to see Blaine, Rachel and Finn sitting behind him on his bed, listening in.

"Stop talking like that." Santana groaned and although the girl couldn't see him, Finn nodded in agreement, earning a glare from Kurt and a nudge in the ribs from Rachel. "Anyways, me and your homo husband are bored so we's be coming over."

"He is not my husband-"

"Bring snacks." Finn shouted across the room, hoping for his voice to be picked up by the Latina.

"Fuck food, Aunty Tana's bringing something stronger." Then the phone went dead and Kurt laughed out right when he was the pout on his brother's miserable face.

"Kurt, Puck's coming over." Rachel gasped, scrambling to her feet and dashing over to him.

"Yes Rachel, I'm aware of that thanks." Kurt deadpanned and looked up at his friend from his vanity, waiting for more dramatic rambling. He wasn't disappointed.

"You have to get yourself out of your pajamas and into something more flattering. You have to look fabulous for your Soul Mate, especially if that person is as image obsessed as Puckerman. Blaine, come over here and help me out, we have a lot of work to do."

Ignoring the backwards insult, Kurt jumped from his vanity and flounced over to his bed to join his brother and ex boyfriend, leaving his hair damp and unkempt.

"Several things wrong with that statement Miss. Berry. A) Puckerman likes my eyes and ass, they are completely natural. B) I think a horn dog like Noah would actually prefer me in my silk pajamas instead of the many layers I've been known to wear, because of easy access." Kurt counted them off on his fingers, pointedly ignoring Finn's uncomfortable shifting and Blaine's frown. "C) He's my Soul Mate, Conjunctio will make him think I'm hot no matter what I'm wearing. D) I'm not taking fashion advise on looking fabulous from a girl in a knitted sweater with a reindeer on it and lastly, but most importantly dear, so listen up; I have not and will not accept Puckerman as my Mate. Just because he demonstrated his deranged attempt at inaccurately claiming possession over me, does not mean I shall fall to his knees and-"

"Wanky."

At first, Kurt assumed that Rachel or Blaine had done an amazing impression of Santana, until said cheerleader sauntered into the room with her head held high (like she hadn't been trying to destroy Kurt all week) followed by a rather unusually timid Puckerman.

"How the hell-" Blaine started, looking completely flabbergasted at the speed of their arrival.

"Don't apply logic to Lopez. Wanna fuck?"

"No thanks."

Santana simply shrugged and dropped to the floor in the middle of the room and pulled up a two bottles of tequila, one being half empty already, and by the state of her, it was clear that it had been consumed by Santana already.

"Santana, are you Ok?" Rachel asked gently as if lulling a weeping child. "We heard about your Mate making an appearance-"

"Who told you that?" Puck asked defensively from the doorway, looking up for the first time since entering the room. Kurt ducked his head in time before Hazel eyes could penetrate his, his brunet damp hair falling over his face.

"Well apparently she came and spoke to Kitty, who told Jordan, who informed Quinn. Quinn then told Joe who told Rory who explained everything to Sugar. Sugar relayed the message to Dottie, who told Tina and she then let Ryder know. Turns out Ryder knew from the beginning but didn't think it was a big deal, but when he did, he told Wade for some reason, who told Marley, who went on to relay the information to Jake. Jake told Mike during dance rehearsal who went on to tell Sam to told Brittany and because Brittany knew who Dani was, told Blaine who told Kurt who told Finn who told me and now I'm telling you." Rachel said in a very quick breath that left everyone silently catching up with her for seconds afterwards. Santana looked venomous as she stared, gaping at Rachel, who straighten out her skirt and continued, "If it's any consolation, I don't think anyone knew Dani was your fated until Sam. But isn't it lovely that she has come to find you?"

"No it is not _lovely_." Santana snapped, unscrewing the cap to the half empty tequila bottle and taking a massive gulp before blindly passing it behind her to Puck, who took it greedily. "She isn't welcome here." She finished, pushing the unopened bottle towards Blaine as she applied a dark shimmery gloss to her lips and snatched her bottle back from Puck. "To Conjunctio being a stupid little bitch that can go suck a dick it's not fated too." She announced, holding her bottle high before taking a swig.

Blaine awkwardly passed the bottle on without taking a sip, Rachel and Finn doing the same. Kurt however, raised the bottle high as well before taking three large mouthfuls of the bitter drink. As his head tilted back, the group looked over at Puckerman uneasily, who watched his Mate drink to his disappearance, before he himself, yanked the bottle from Santana and poured a large amount down his throat harshly.

"I refuse to believe that it has no effect on you." Blaine laughed and he fought his way out of the tangled bed sheets a couple hours later. "He was commercially smoking hot beforehand so now you should be, I don't know, dribbling or something."

"Blaine Anderson, do you have a crush on Puck?" Kurt asked scandalized as he turned to his mirror to try to crush the vicious wave of jealousy that washed over him. Puck, who was topless for some reason, was laying on the bed with Finn, both of which we're looking at something on his brother's phone. Even that closeness made Kurt's skin itch.

"Sebastian said that Puck was the sexiest Alpha he had come across." Blaine pouted drunkenly. "Don't you?" he pressed on. Kurt rolled his eyes at his intoxicated ex who seemed unable to let the topic drop, made only worse when he's drunken slurs could obviously be heard over Santana and Rachel's impromptu duet. As if on cue, both Finn and Puck looked up from the phone to hear Kurt's reaction.

"Do I think Puck is the sexiest Alpha I know?" Kurt repeated the question as he delicately picked up his glass of Tequila and lemonade and took a sip to stall. "No I don't." He lied and his gut twisted when he saw the flicker of hurt swim across Puck's face. "What?!" he snapped, refusing to ignoring it and getting angry by Puck's weird mixed signals. Rachel and Santana stopped performing immediately. "What do you want me to say Puckerman? That you are the fantasies of my wet dreams and seeing you half naked on my bed has had me rock hard for well over 45 minutes?" had Kurt been sober, he would have blushed, hell, he wouldn't have even said what he had already. "It's obvious I know he's good looking and I assume the feeling is mutual, but it isn't a sexual attraction. I don't want to sleep with him anymore than what he wants to sleep with me." Kurt huffed and turned back to his mirror to messily apply his nighttime moisturizer.

It was silent, and the silence was extremely uncomfortable yet Kurt remained adamant not to look over at the bed, at the man in question. He was angry and embarrassed, a mixture of emotions that seemed prominent these last few weeks.

"Respond!" Rachel screeched, presumably to Puck.

"Huh?" Puck asked dumbly, still processing shit. "Oh, yeah. What he said."

"Kurt can suck his own dick." Blaine blurted out from under the blanket that held him captive on the floor. Had Kurt been able to move, he would have stamped on him, as it was, he was frozen in mortification. His eyes flickered immediately to the mirror. Rachel looked completely scandalized, if her open mouth expression was anything to go by. Finn looked an amusing mixture of horrified, confused and jealous. Santana had an eyebrow rose in admiration and Puck… Kurt's breath hitched when he saw Puck's expression.

The bronzed Alpha lay on his stomach on Kurt's white sheets shirtless with his elbows propping him up. His smooth broad back looked flawless and golden and the waistband of black underwear poked out the top of his dark denim jeans. His full lips were slightly open and his eyes were dark, deep and dangerous as he just stared at Kurt in the mirror. Kurt wasn't stupid, he knew Puck was imagining what Blaine had rudely revealed. The hungry raw look got Kurt extremely hot under the collar and if he was going to be honest, at least with himself, he would admit that being the recipient of such a look from the annoying sexy man made him feel absolutely desirable for the first time in his life.

"Can't you two just fuck and get it over with?" Santana drawled drunkenly.

"I second this notion." Rachel agreed, raising her hand in the air.

"Kind of like what you should do with Dani?" Blaine mumbled from under the covers.

"Agreed with Blaine." Finn nodded.

And just like that, the atmosphere changed drastically for everyone in the room. Kurt was embarrassed about being exposed, Santana was venomous about being reminded of something she obviously wanted to forget, Puck was pissed with Santana with her stupid snarky comments and Rachel's agreement, Rachel seemed awkward for siding with Santana against her best friend and Finn still felt disturbed by his brother's interesting talent. Blaine had fallen asleep according to the soft snoring that filled the room.

"I think its best that you guys leave." Kurt mumbled to the room. Of course Finn lived in the house and as his Soul Mate, Rachel had no reason not to be there and Blaine as already fast asleep. It was clear the request was meant only for the two bronzed Alphas.

"Don't worry, we are gone." Puck sighed, jumping to his feet and rearranging his crotch to hide the effect Blaine's confession had on him. Kurt saw it and tried so hard not to stare. "Come on Santana, this place is too small for us anyways." He said cryptically, making Kurt and Finn frown.

"Tire tracks and broken hearts, that's all we are leaving behind." Santana nodded as she collected up her purse and heels and linked arms with Puck. "Have a nice life Losers." And with that, they left the room with the door slamming loudly behind them.

"Why do I get the feeling that that goodbye wasn't just referring to bidding us goodnight for the evening?" Rachel asked quietly.

Kurt was thinking the exact same thing and it physically hurt his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

I originally had this fic at 15/16 chapters.. however, a few Dantana centric chapters have popped up because i agree... for a Puckurt AND Dantana story, the ratio of Puckurt to Dantana is drastic. In short, Dantana will get their fair share of crazy/

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Wade?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of his Navigator in the school parking lot. The Beta had to do a double take when he spotted the black freshman walk sheepishly towards the building, and judging by his 'additions', Kurt couldn't blame him. "Are you wearing false lashes and eye shadow?"

Wade practically jumped a foot when Kurt walked in step with him. "Maybe?" Kurt raised a skeptical eyebrow, causing Wade to huff and stop about 100 yards from the main entrance. "Ok, yes. Is it alright?"

"It's fabulous." Kurt said honestly as he took in the smoky effect and the small diamanté studs near his tear duck. "I'm more curious as to why you are wearing it."

"Because I'm ugly and hideous." Wade answered so easily that it made Kurt's heart bleed. When the Beta opened his mouth to strongly disagree, Wade held his hand up to silence him, bringing attention to French manicured nails. "And I'm fed up of his mixed messages and me simplifying myself and hiding myself in hopes that he returns my feeling. He doesn't want me so I refuse to settle for what I was to help him through his crisis."

"Ok, I'm officially confused, let's go back to my car so I can get my head around this properly." Kurt said, steering the confusing freshman back across the parking lot, picking up a wandering Mercedes along the way, who gushed over how beautiful Wade's glamorous eyes were. "Ok, start from the beginning and use names." Kurt demanded when they all jumped into the back of the vehicle and Mercedes pulled out a large bag of chips.

"Aren't we going to be late for class?"

"It's Wednesday morning, meaning gym." Mercedes answered flatly, making a point of grabbing a large handful of snacks. "Spill babe."

"You know Ryder Lynn?" Wade asked and both his role models nodded their heads. "Well I kissed him about five months ago. He had a thing for Marley or something and turned up at her house one day while we were having a slumber party and Marley had done my makeup for me because why the hell not, right?" they nodded again. "he saw me and was really confused and I was embarrassed because I wasn't expecting any boys to come over, especially not a jock, so I pretended I was putting on a drag show and pretended to be a diva called Unique and I was flirting with him and when I got close enough to stroke him face playfully, he kind of jumped me and kissed me."

"Damn Girl, Ryder is a catch. If I was three years younger I would not mind that on my arm." Mercedes laughed beautifully, but Kurt couldn't appreciate it very much, because he had a feeling he knew what was coming next, so he remained quiet and held Wade's hand when his eyes began to glitter with unshed tears.

"Well the next day he got all weird and said it didn't mean anything, that I caught him in a moment's confusion and that he wasn't gay and all that crap. So I felt bad about 'confusing him' so I kept my distance and made sure never to wear makeup again, especially while he tried sort his head out. Then he kept flirting with me and giving me false hope but I just can't be bothered with his hot and cold treatment so I decided instead of making him feel comfortable, I decided to make myself comfortable."

"What makes you comfortable?" Kurt asked, eyes lingering on the long lashes decorating Wade's dark eyes.

"Unique." Wade shrugged. "Ryder caught me wearing makeup because outside of school, it's what I wear. My parents know and so does Marley and they are all supportive but all agree that for my own safety I shouldn't dress like it while at school and I agreed because Ryder was confused and I liked him and I didn't want to push him away, but I'm officially over it and what to be the true me."

"A crossdresser?" Mercedes asked softly.

"A transsexual female" Kurt muttered knowingly, subtle clues falling into place.

Wade nodded at Kurt and gave a sad smile. "I'm just so fed up of living to impress other people. How the hell can anybody love me if I can't love myself?"

"Praise" Mercedes nodded, slapping Kurt's outstretched palm. "and I got your back, girl. Now lets get your sexy ass into that school and show the world that you don't need a man to define you. Right Kurt?"

"Right."

"Easy for you to say." Wade laughed gently and Kurt frowned at him. "You have the hottest guy in the school wrapped around your little finger and connected by your soul. What do you know about man trouble?"

"Apart from the fact that 'the hottest guy in the school' is an idiot who, much like Ryder and all the other brainless jocks, can't decide on what they want and that my 'badass Alpha' practically claims his stake to the world and then is so scared to deal with the situation that he took his lesbian wife and has been missing since last Friday, not much." Kurt said as blasé as he could, dipping his hand in the bag of chips and pulling at a single one.

Wade and Mercedes were silent as they watched Kurt nibble on his crisp and look out towards the school. Not knowing what to say, Mercedes went with "Well, hot damn." And Wade whispered "oh no she didn't."

* * *

><p>"I couldn't help but notice your brother's absence from temple for a second week in a row, not to mention his snarky comments at lunch and his silky baritone vocals." Rachel said after Santana and Puck had been missing for over 10 days. "My best friend is your brother's Beta and he deserves to know about the wellbeing of his Soul Mate, don't you think?"<p>

Jake looked over at Marley, who shrugged, and put down his fork as he looked up at the Jewish drama queen from where she towered over him in the lunch room. His brother's friend Sam also standing close by.

"I haven't seen him either. He just took off and I learn not to asked questions when it comes to him. But my guess is it had something to do with Kurt and his refusal to comply with nature." Jake shrugged.

"Your stupid brother agreed and even supported the idea of ignoring it. It was a mutual decision. However, unlike Puckerman, Kurt had decided to stick around and get an education and remain loyal to his friends and the Glee Club. So I suggest you phone him immediately or else my friend Samuel here, will beat you up."

"No I wont." Sam frowned. "I'm only here because I'm trying to get information on Santana because Brittany is freaking out without her best friend."

"The point is…" Rachel huffed. "… Noah and Santana are missing and while it throws a spanner in the works in a multitude of ways, I know Kurt and although he'll deny it, I know he is worried about them, so if you hear anything, please let us know." With that Rachel stormed out of the room, grabbing Sam by the sleeve of his hoody and dragging him with her.

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel right?" the voice broke Kurt out of his deep thinking as he looked over his coffee cup and saw a smiling blonde woman who looked incredibly friendly. Somehow, without confirmation, he knew exactly who she was.<p>

"Dani, I assume?" the blonde girl nodded and sat in the stall next to him in the Lima Bean coffee shop. "You are even prettier than I imagined. Santana would be a lucky girl if she wasn't a total bitch."

"Yeah, I've been hearing that a lot lately." Dani sighed as she rested her elbows on the table in front of her. "Why does everyone hate her so much?"

"I don't hate her." Kurt shook his head and took a sip of his drink before placing the cup down. "I'm just in a weird mindset because she and my- her friend have ran away somewhere and I'm a self confessed drama queen and have imagined their deaths in numerous gruesome scenarios and that stress does not bode well with my skin."

"She ran from me didn't she." Dani said and Kurt could tell it wasn't a question. They both know the truth.

"Santana comes off as abrasive and confident but in reality she is just scared. She had her life planned out and everything has crumbled for her. It's not my place to tell you her story but if you really want her, and considering your still in Lima I'm assuming you do, you just have to be patient."

"How long do you reckon that will be do you think?" Dani asked, staring out the same window Kurt had been while thinking of his 'Mate's' whereabouts.

"She's with her friend who can be smart when he needs to be, so hopefully he will talk some sense into her and they'll come back and ease both our worries." Kurt tried to fight off the fond smile of visualizing Puck trying to get through to Santana and the adorable stupid pout he would sport once she shot him down.

"You love him, don't you? The guy Santana is with is your Soul Mate, isn't he?"

"Yes he is my 'Soul Mate' but I'm not in love with him. I begrudgingly admit that I care about him but I could never be with him romantically."

"Why not?"

"Too different, I suppose. We both have different dreams and are on different paths in life. I want to go to New York after graduation and Puck wants to join the air force." Kurt sighed and then frowned deeply at himself. Where the hell had he learnt that titbit of information about the Alpha?

"I come from New York." Dani smiled and Kurt couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "You're a senior right?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "See you out there kid, make sure you look me up when you get to the city. My friend Elliot, who I'm supposed to be meeting here, is from the big apple too and you two should totally meet. I mean, assuming you're single and serious about not pursuing Conjunctio."

"Oh my, yes of course. To everything." Kurt gushed. "The more people I know the better, it'll help make the transition a lot smoother and if you can break through Santana's rough exterior, I'm sure I could drag her along for the ride with me and my friend, Rachel."

"Fingers crossed." Dani smiled, which only got brighter when her eyes fell onto the front door of the coffee shop. "Elliot." She called out to the new comer before whispering to Kurt, "You'll love him, from what I've gathered, you are exactly his type."

Kurt gulped down the last of his coffee, which was disgustingly cold by now and look at Dani with wide eyes. Was she serious about hooking him out on a blind date? He had only just met her and now she was pimping him out to her friends. The 'straight to the point' attitude reminded him of Santana and remembering that Dani was her fated made him sad to think that Santana would regret what could be a perfect match just because she wanted to rebel against Conjunctio. The thought made him frown when a voice in his head called him a fucking hypocrite. But before he had time to think about it, a beautiful dark haired man with piercing blue eyes was looking at him with his hand outstretched.

"Elliot, nice to meet you." The man –Elliot- introduced himself and Kurt wasn't sure if it was his personality or the fact that he came from New York, making him more friendly, but Kurt could swear he saw the new addition leer at him in a weird way that strangely didn't make him uncomfortable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurt said almost breathlessly as he took Elliot's hand in his own. Elliot held onto it in a strong grip as a small smirk played on his lips.

Kurt gulped.

* * *

><p>"You're a prostitute aren't you?" Santana asked as Puck handed over his credit card to book an addition night in a crummy motel on the outskirts of Westerville. "No way you have this amount of money from your pathetic pool cleaning business."<p>

"I never charge any money for sex." Puck laughed as he took back his card from the uncomfortable looking receptionist, pocketed it and lead Santana outside and over to the small café next door. "I get paid for cleaning pools, if the MILF's paid extra after I serviced them in every which way, then it's purely coincidence." he smirked and winked at Santana, pretty much confirming that he was talking bullshit.

"You going to miss it?" She asked as she ordered her regular at the counter. After 2 weeks of dining in there daily, the waitress (if you could call her that) knew their order off by heart.

"Shit, I didn't even think about that." Puck groaned as he dipped into his usual seat and ran his large hand over his face. "I bet the sex isn't even that good, but I'll never know until I try, but once I do, I'm trapped."

"Are you crazy? The dude can suck himself off. I'm a 100% lady loving lesbian but even I got a little tingling at imagining how flexible that makes him." Santana laughed. "And I told you before, stop thinking with your dick."

"But it's my dick that makes Kurt appealing. If I didn't listen to it, Kurt would just be another whiny little bitch who is too high maintenance and a constant pain in my ass."

"You don't believe that." Santana shook her head and smiled in thanks when the waitress placed a coffee in front of each of them. "And even if you did, you'll find all of Hummel's lady fabulous flaws endearing. Besides the fates have apparently made you perfect for Kurt and vice versa. The sex will be the shit, trust me. You said it yourself, a right pain in your ass."

"Trust you?" Puck cocked an amused brow. "Coming from the girl who hasn't even seen her Beta in the flesh because she is so far in denial she might as well be in Egypt. She's made perfect for you, the sex will be the shit." He mimicked in a squeaky voice that earned him a smack to the back of the head from the amused Latina.

"Remember when we were kids and we were obsessed with _Peter Pan_?" Santana smiled fondly as she fiddled with the label on her coffee cup. "Where we promised each other that we would never grow up and as soon as we hit middle school, we were doing anything we could to grow up as fast as we could."

"And now when the fates are telling us to be grownups and enter these monogamous adult relationships with real feelings and shit, we throw a tantrum and demand to be kids again." Puck laughed and Santana nodded and tapped her cup against Puck's before taking a sip.

"We need to get over ourselves and accept our shit, don't we?"

"It's time to grow up Wendy."

"Back at ya Peter."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

New Yorkers didn't beat around the bush, which was something Kurt learnt from his impromptu rendezvous with Dani and Elliot. Not only had Dani felt completely comfortable and at ease around a virtual stranger but she had offered to show him around New York after his graduation, whether or not Santana got her finger out of her ass. The blonde even went as far as to suggest taking a copy of Kurt's resume to pass over to her boss in a diner on Broadway. According to Rachel, she had accidentally bumped into Dani on Sunday near the 7Eleven and they also got on swimmingly, something Rachel felt the need to babble on about nonstop, especially to Finn and Burt. And Rachel being Rachel, also found out a bit more information from Dani that she blurted out to the entire family on Sunday evening.

"Kurt's got a date with Elliot Gilbert, Dani's friend from New York."

The message must have gotten lost in translation at some point because Elliot had indeed asked to meet Kurt for coffee on Monday after school, but Kurt doubted very much it was a date. Well actually, that was a lie, he knew very well from the piercing stare and constant tactile touches that Elliot found him attractive, but Kurt had tried to stress, without words, that it was _not_ a date. How could he go on a date with a complete stranger when his head was so messed up with Puck's mixed messages, a recent breakup and just everything Puck in general.

Obviously Rachel either didn't get that part or simply choose to ignore it, which wouldn't surprise him, leading to an array of reaction around the dinner table. Finn look pissed and Kurt wasn't complete sure why. While Finn was as pro-Conjunctio as any other Mated pair, he often gave off the impression that he wasn't exactly overjoyed with the fact that his boisterous best friend was fated with his flamboyant brother, so the tense jaw and hard frown kind of threw Kurt. Maybe he was just being ridiculous overprotective about anyone who showed Kurt some interest, Kurt didn't really have enough brain space left to dwell on it. Carole seemed completely indifferent but Kurt saw the little flicker of disappointment in her eye before she covered it up. Noah was very much like a second son to Carole and the woman had expressed, rather vocally, that Noah Puckerman was a good boy who just needed a good person to love him completely. Usually, a couple of sentences later, Carole slipped in the fact that she thought Kurt was a good person. Rachel, who had time to digest the information already and was a talented actress showed completely no emotion but Kurt knew Rachel desperately wanted Puck and Kurt to unite for eternity. His father just sighed deeply, shook his head and left the table without as much as a backward glance at his family.

That reaction was probably the worst. It gave nothing away and although Burt had already indirectly expressed his displeasure in big bad slut Puckerman claiming his poor naïve innocent son, Kurt got the feeling that he didn't want Kurt to date anyone else. But the thing was that Kurt wasn't dating anyone else, he was simply going for coffee with a gay man who found him attractive. Elliot, Dani or Rachel had got the wrong end of the stick and Kurt was just too tired to correct them. He was tired and exhausted and for one fleeting moment while in bed on Sunday night, he thought of just finding Puck and demanding they fuck just to get it over with. He didn't know how he felt about that thought, but it did worry him that the idea didn't repulse him or amuse him like it once would have.

Kurt ignored it, because either way, he couldn't find Puck. After 16 days, he was starting to give up hope of seeing him again any time soon.

* * *

><p>"We seriously need to phone the authorities now." Will Schuester suggested, shaking his head and rubbing his thighs with his sweaty palms.<p>

"They won't do much though, they are both adults with a history of absconding according to their parents, all we can do is hope and prey that are safe and return soon." Shannon Beiste, the football coach reminded as she paced the small room of principle Figgins office.

"I'm just concerned about their grades. Neither Santana nor Noah are flourishing academically as it is, this break in their crucial year could cost them their diploma." Emma Pillsbury sighed sadly, as her fiancé Will tapped her soothingly on the knee.

"Oh please, I don't give a monkey's ass about their health or their education; I need my Cheerio back if I'm going to win myself another National championship. She is on top of the pyramid in my latest, genitalia tingling performance." Sue Sylvester snapped from the corner of the room, paying close attention to Beiste pacing in hopes to trip her up when the time came.

"Bitch please, I'm surprised that those two even made it to high school, let alone senior year. I say we count ourselves lucky and salute that Porte Rican Hussy and Steroid Pumped Hooligan goodbye and thank the lord that none of the students were severely injured whilst they were in attendance." Roz Washington, the Swim Coach commented from the other side of the corner to Sue.

"I won't stand for that." Will said, jumping to his feet in anger. "You don't know those two like I do, they have made amazing progress in the past few years and I refuse to have that dismissed, especially while they are not here to defend themselves." He said sternly, shaking off his fiancés constant tugging on his arm. "They are my kids and they are good kids and if nobody else see's the importance it is to find them and ensure they are safe and happy, then I will do it myself." He finished angrily, made only more furious when none of the other educators seemed to be paying him attention, opting instead of looking over his shoulder. Huffing in frustration, he craned his neck around to look at the door of the room, only to spin around completely when his gaze fell on two familiar faces.

"Usually you're overpowering love for us is inappropriate and borderline creepy, but I guess I can dig it this one time." Santana smirked, her slender body cozy under Puck's protective arm. She rolled her eyes as her music teacher and his guidance councilor wifey looked at them teary eyed. "As you can see, we are back and better than ever, so this meeting of the minds is over."

"Guys." Shannon gushed as she wrapped the pair in her bulky arms as she pressed hard kisses on the top of their heads. Puck, who always had a close bond with his coach, laughed but Santana didn't even have time to react before Sue grabbed her from the embrace.

"Now that I have my star Cheerio back." The hand that was on Santana's arm tightened and instead of showing any signs of discomfort or pain, Santana looked smug under the title. "We have to get her perky little behind into training. Ladies." She bowed her head at the teachers in dismissal and left, dragging a smirking Latina with her.

"You sure you're ready to be back, Puck?" Emma asked, after Roz, sneering at the bronze Alpha and stormed out the room. Her doe eyes looked up hopefully at the student. "Sorted out everything you needed?"

"My high school life is almost over." Puck shrugged, causing his teachers and principle to frown. "I don't want to be like my father, who lived in that juvenile mindset up until the day he walked out on us. I wanna be a real honest man who comes home from his badass high paying job to his major awesome family."

"What are you saying Noah?" Will asked, hope evident in his voice, causing Puck to roll his eyes.

"I don't want to be a fuck up anymore just because that's what people expect." Apart from the curse, all three educators looked at him with pride and it made Puck feel awesome about himself. Their big happy faces looking at him like he was some kind of god or something felt great. "Beside I really wanna see Kurt suck himself off."

Happy proud faces faded while Puck watched them smugly. He hadn't changed that much after all.

* * *

><p><em>It's not a date<em>, Kurt had to keep reminding himself. Especially after spending two hours in Lima Bean with Elliot only to both agree to finding something more substantial to eat than muffins and cookies, leading them to Breadstix. The Italian restaurant was rather busy when they entered around 6pm and after waiting about 25 minutes for a table, both boys slipped into their seats and Elliot ordered them a sharing platter, making Kurt blush for no entire reason.

"So just keep down the camp." Elliot advised, laughing into his glass of lemonade. Whilst getting coffee, the boys had spoken about growing up in their respective states, Kurt's being Ohio and Elliot's being New Jersey. They spoke about their love of performing and how people like Lady Gaga were visionaries and Elliot had revealed that he was a sophomore in NYU where he met Dani. Kurt had revealed how his plans included going to New York and trying out for N.Y.A.D.A. when Elliot mentioned that they turned him down because the Dean of Admissions found his performance too camp. "Play it safe until you're actually a student, then take risks."

"Thanks for the advice." Kurt smiled, tapping his glass of diet coke against Elliot's. "But to be honest, this year has thrown many a spanner into the works and I'm starting to doubt my post graduation plans will go as smoothly as expected."

"Why's that?" Elliot asked with a frown, snapping a stale breadstick in half.

"Well, my show choir had Nationals last year in New York and me and my friend Rachel fell in love with the city. We both decided then and there that we were going to live there after we graduated, but since then, she has been tied down by her Soul Mate who doesn't want to live in the city."

"Since when did that affect you?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Half the fun was doing it together I suppose." Kurt shrugged, swirling his straw around in his drink and watching the little whirlpool it was making. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love my brother –that's Rachel's Mate by the way- it's just that it frustrates me that he is the anchor that's stopping Rachel from coming with me."

"That's what new endeavors are about though Kurt." Elliot smiled softly, sliding his hand across the table and taking Kurt's free had in his. Kurt looked away from his drink to their hands and frowned slightly. It just didn't quite fit properly, like it felt awkward and uncomfortable. "Making new friends, having new experiences and starting new chapters."

"Is that what you did?"

"Sure was." Elliot nodded proudly. "Made shit loads of plans with friends of mine in high school, all of us dreaming big. And then they were all getting their dreams that fated them to Mates that had no desire to come to New York, so in the end I came alone, even after finding my own Mate."

"Did he not want to come with you?" Kurt asked.

"He rejected me actually." Kurt's eyes widen at the news. Elliot was a beautiful looking man and he couldn't imagine anyone rejecting him. _Puck's handsome and you still rejected him_. Kurt ignored that stray Rachel sounding thought. "He had this whole rock star dream that required him to remain single or whatever. He told me, and I quote 'Hit me up when I retire or some shit'."

"Charming." Kurt deadpanned. "But I understand more than I wish I did." He sighed, shaking his head and going back to making cola whirlpools. "My fated Mate is a proper Lothario and doesn't want to be tied down either, especially at 18. I understand of course, I don't want to be paired off with someone against my will so we both decided mutually to reject each other. But then he started acting weird and sending mixed signals and then he ran away a few weeks ago."

"The handsome one, with muscles carved from the gods, a tanned to die for, rich smoky come-to-bed hazel eyes and an oddly adorable Mohawk?" Elliot asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Indeed, the very same." Kurt sighed and then frowned when his brain caught up with him. He hadn't even mentioned Puck to Elliot at all. "How did you know…?"

"He's standing right behind you." Elliot laughed, looking above Kurt's head.

Kurt snap around on his chair to indeed find Noah Puckerman, as attractive as ever, standing there looking murderous, which was a bit rich coming from him.

"What the hell are you doing here Puckerman?" Kurt snapped, folding his arms across his chest and delivering his best bitch glare.

"I've come for you." Puck growled, looking over Kurt's shoulder at Elliot, who still seemed amused by the whole scene. "You're mine."

"God, you are so frustrating." Kurt huffed angrily, running his hands through his hair as to not use them to punch the Alpha. "What does that even mean? You've told me I'm yours twice now as if I'm a possession you can own and is solely made for your enjoyment. But here's the weird thing, you haven't been trying to enjoy me because you pulled a Houdini on me."

"What I'm saying is you can't date random losers because you're not available."

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion, turning briefly to flash Elliot an apologetic look before turning back to Puck. "Who are you to tell me whether I'm available or not."

"Me, I'm your Mate and here I am, claiming you." Puck said sternly, finally looking straight into Kurt's eyes, causing the pale Beta to shiver. "I want to be with you and only you. I want to fuck your hot ass and have you suck me off. I want to come home from work to tell you about my day and I want you to moan and nag at me for leaving my dirty shit all over our house."

Kurt remained in his current position; hips cocked, arms folded and eyes narrowed, but inside was a different story. Puck had practically admitted to wanting to share his life and home with him, amongst wanting to share other stuff. It was just words, nice words, but coming from Puck, Lima's biggest slut, the words were the most romantic thing he had ever heard. But he couldn't just agree to bond with Puck, he had his pride to think about, not to mention his entire future. He and Puck were on different paths in life and if they both came together as one, one of them would have to sacrifice their dreams, and to ask the other to do that wasn't love.

"Fucking hell." Kurt breathed, holding his head in his hands for a couple of seconds. "What a complete mind fuck."

"So what you saying babe?" Puck asked hopefully, taking a step closer to the Beta, who in turn stepped back.

"I need time to think." Was all Kurt said, before throwing Elliot another apologetic look -who just shrugged with a smile on his face, as if he was also rooting for him and Puck- and then ran out of the building.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Kurt, can you come with me please?" Finn begged in a whiney voice at the foot of Kurt's bed.

"Where?" Kurt asked suspiciously, poking his head out of his wardrobe. "Because if it's that Chinese Buffet near the 7Eleven then the answer is no. I saw a rat in there Finn, a rat."

"Seriously?" Finn asked in disgust, wrinkling up his nose as Kurt disappeared back into his clothe chamber. "No, I need to you come with me to the mall. I need some guidance."

"Thank god." Kurt sighed from somewhere in his cupboard. "I've been thinking about what boys like you and Puckerman will do after graduation when it's officially no longer cool to wear your letter jackets and varsity tops.

"Nah dude, come on." Finn laughed, but he did look down at his attire which consisted of faded jeans and a McKinley high gym shirt. Maybe Kurt had a point. "I've saved up enough money to finally pop the question."

Kurt's head popped out immediately. "What Question?"

"I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me." Finn stated proudly, puffing out his chest in the process. "That's why I need your help in choosing the perfect ring."

"You're kidding right?" Kurt asked flatly, but when Finn shook his head, Kurt stumbled out of the wardrobe completely to look at him agape. "Finn you're both 18."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's a little too young to be thinking about marriage?"

"No." Finn replied, slightly confused. "Dude, we are Soul Mates, we'll be together forever anyways, the marriage is so Rachel can have a special day where it _really_ is all about her."

"As sweet and selfless as that may be, marriage is a big deal, Finn. A commitment for life." Kurt said, sitting down at the end of his bed beside his brother.

"Dude, we are practically married the moment we…um… when I… when we bonded the first time." Finn stumbled, turning red around the ears.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Jesus Kurt, why do you have to make this so uncomfortable?" Kurt shrugged with a tiny smile on his face. "The minute me and Rachel had sex for the first time we knew and understood that once we did it, we would be together forever. Conjunctio bonds us for life."

"I don't understand any of that." Kurt huffed, throwing his hands in the air. Finn's eyes followed the movement in puzzlement. What wasn't there to get? "Are you saying that the second you… consummate your relationship, you automatically fall in love with them instantly and nobody else exists when it comes to attraction?"

"Pretty much." Finn said with a lopsided smile. "Well, me and Rachel were already in love when we you know, so I can't say for that, but yeah, afterwards, no other girl caught my eye because they are not Rachel."

"Isn't that a bit weird though? Within 30 minutes or however long it takes, you go from one thing to another?"

"It's human nature Kurt. I don't understand why people like you, Puck and Santana are against Conjunctio. It's natural, like blinking and breathing. It's just what our bodies do, why fight it?"

"So you think I should Mate with Puck?"

"Woah, where the hell did that come from? I thought we were talking about me marrying Rachel." Finn frowned.

"He asked to claim me yesterday." Kurt sighed and threw himself back on his bed and covered his eyes with his arms. "I don't know what to do. The thought of sleeping with him seems appealing as does having his protection, but I don't know if I can love him. And I don't want to use him."

"Try look at it this way. When you close your eyes and imagine your life, can you see Puck in all those images?"

"I don't know." Kurt exhaled deeply and then sat back up. "Which is a big thing in itself because not even a month ago I would have said no."

"Maybe it's easier to see because you _are_ falling for him?" Finn suggested.

"Would you hate me if I did?" Kurt asked in a small voice, eyeing Finn's reaction.

"No, course not dude. I mean it is a bit weird having my brother and best friend be fated, but if you can accept me and Rachel then I can accept you and Puck." Finn smiled. "But I'm not sure you do accept me and Rachel."

"Don't be ridiculous. Numerous duets aside, I'm your biggest fan." Kurt defended himself and Finn looked at him disbelievingly. "For heavens sake, fine, I'll come ring shopping with you, you dolt." He conceded, storming out of the room, leaving a very smug Finn to chase after him.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, I don't think I'm the right person to be…"<p>

"Please, Santana." Brittany begged, pulling her through the doors of the empty clinic. "You are the only person I can trust apart from Sam. But I don't want him to know until I know for sure."

"This is totally garbage and a complete disregard of my feelings." Santana argued but allowed her ex to continue dragging her up to the front desk.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The pudgy woman behind the desk asked, looking up at them through thin glasses.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Woo." Brittany replied distractedly as she began idly flipping through the log book. "My name's Brittany S. Pierce. Like the singer, only better."

"Mr. Woo is waiting for you dear, go on back." The woman smiled and then turned to Santana. "And who are you?"

"Oh she's my friend." Brittany replied and Santana frowned at the lack of pain for heart experienced from the word.

"Sorry dear, only Mates or partners can go with you, if you go on through I'm sure your friend will wait out here for you." Santana rolled her eyes but shooed Brittany away down the hall. Smiling falsely at the fat receptionist, Santana turned around to try and find a seat when she came face to face to someone she had only ever seen in her dreams.

"Found you." Dani said, smiling widely and rocking on the balls of her feet. "I saw you come in here with your friend and couldn't miss the opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" Santana asked in a bored tone as she walked past the blonde and took a seat near the entrance of the clinic. Dani followed and sat next to her. Santana huffed and turned to look at her. The first thing she noticed was her eyes. Deep, rich, warm, fall leaf brown and Santana felt her body react immediately, getting lost in them.

"I wanted to meet you." Dani smiled, her eyes smiling along with her. "Gotta hand it to you Santana, you are one hell of a hide and seek player." She joked and Santana, how wouldn't usually find the sentence funny, giggled slightly. Then blushed in mortification that such a noise escaped her. Dani just smiled wider. "You really are the prettiest girl I've met."

"Did you come here hoping to get with me or something?" Santana asked, looking away finally at a poster about the advantages of Lamaze classes.

"Pretty much, yeah." Dani admitted. "I would ask if that was a problem but from recent behaviour I guess that it is."

"We don't even know each other."

"That's what dating is for."

"We live in different States."

"I'll transfer."

"From where?"

"NYU"

"You'd leave your life in New York to move the Lima, Ohio just to be with me." Santana asked in surprise, turning to face the attractive woman again.

"Santana, you _are_ my life." Dani laughed. "We are made for each other; we are the reason the other lives. Why do you refuse to see that?"

"Because…" Santana trailed off with a sigh. She didn't understand why she kept fighting this, mainly out of pride she guessed. Dani was beautiful by anyone's standards and Santana's body most definitely reacted to her. But as she said, they lived in two different states and it wasn't right to ask Dani to move down to Ohio, especially when Santana was desperate to move out. "I just don't know. How long are you willing to wait for me?"

Dani smiled widely as though she had been expecting much worse. Santana didn't blame her. "As long as it takes. My whole family are paired with their fated Mate and all have lived long happy lives and I really, really want that. With you."

Santana stomach did that weird flip movement she had first experienced with Brittany years ago. "Fine." She whispered, looking away from her Beta again. "I was thinking of relocating to New York after graduation anyway." Dani's smile got impossibly bigger and she shuffled excitedly on her seat. Santana smiled herself at the childish behavior. Trust her to have a thing for immature blondes. "But we start of as dating, nothing heavy until we get to know each other better. And nothing until I actually graduate and move to the city."

"You are seriously going to give us a chance?"

"You need to pack up and get back to New York, I'm not having no college drop out as a girlfriend." Santana demanded playfully as Dani clapped her claps together happily. "And make sure you give me your digits so we can talk until than." She added just as Brittany walked slowly around the corner over to them, her facial expression blank.

"I'm Pregnant." The Cheerleader said flatly, as if she couldn't believe it herself.

What Santana couldn't believe was the lack of impact the news had on her heart.

* * *

><p>"I had my dream last night." Mercedes announced angrily, slamming her tray of food down at the Glee table. "Brett Bukowski."<p>

"The stoner?" Tina asked.

"The one who smells homeless?" Kurt probed.

"The very same." Mercedes huffed. "He's been following me around all morning with suspicious smelling brownies saying he stayed up all night making them."

"Isn't he like, a junior though?" Brittany asked, popping carrot sticks in her mouth as she sat on Sam's lap. The blonde Alpha had his arms around her waist and was idly stroking his thumb over her stomach that held their child.

"He got held back a year." Blaine said, stabbing his chicken with a miserable pout on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" Kurt asked, pointedly ignoring Santana and Puck as the entered the lunch room and made their way over to their table.

"Sebastian." Blaine huffed.

"Genuinely sorry I asked," Kurt replied flatly.

"We bonded last night." Blaine blurted out, causing the whole table to look at him and his pink stained cheeks.

"How is that a bad thing dude?" Puck asked, tapping Rachel on her shoulder to make her shuffle across the bench so he can slide in next to Kurt.

"Because I'm hopelessly in love with him and he doesn't feel the same way."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked before anybody else could react, leaning forward on his elbows in interest. The rest of the group frowned at Blaine and waited for him to answer. Puck not so subtly slid his arm behind Kurt's back and rested his fingers on the slender boy's waist. Kurt didn't object.

"Well we did it for the first time last night and I… I told him I loved him afterwards and he was like 'I know you do' and I asked why he didn't say it back and he said that he didn't want to."

"Then what happened?" Kurt pressed on.

"Then we.. kind of went again until we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and he was gone." Blaine pouted, killing his chicken breast.

"Blaine." Kurt sighed and took his ex's hand in his own to stop him destroying his food. Puck's grip tightened around his waist and had Kurt not been looking at Blaine with sympathy, he would have rolled his eyes at the possessive nature of Puck. "This is Sebastian we are talking about. Did you not even think that he does feel the same way but is just too egotistical and obnoxious to admit it aloud?" Kurt asked in a super sweet voice, causing Blaine to look torn between looking hopeful and offended on behalf of his Mate. "And his disappearance this morning maybe due to the fact that Dalton is a two hour drive from here and he had school."

"Oh." Was all Blaine said, as if the thought genuinely never crossed his mind. The girls –sans Santana- began squealing with excitement for Blaine the same way they had screamed at the sight of Rachel ringed finger the day before.

"I'd let you know." Puck said quietly in Kurt's ear, causing the boy to turn to him with a confused frown plastered on his face. "I'd tell you every day that I loved you if that's what you what to hear."

"I'd rather you told me you loved me because you did rather than because you thought it would be the right thing to say." Kurt answered coldly and he tried wriggling himself out of Puck's grasp with no success. "Puck, please." He whimpered and didn't that just do crazy things to both their bodies. Puck's eyes literally blew with lust as he gripped tighter on Kurt's waist and practically pulled the Beta into his lap.

"I'm falling in love with you." Puck whispered lowly, teeth grazing Kurt's ear making him whimper again and shiver.

"Me too." Kurt breathed back, lucky for the noise around them being loud enough to keep their conversation private.

"Then be with me." Puck replied in an almost irritated voice and Kurt understood why he was feeling like he was, but it was complicated. "I promise not to be an ass and to make you proud."

"Noah, I need time to think properly." Kurt sighed, successfully moving away from Puck this time. "I'm not rejecting you, I'm not. I just need to wrap my brain around all this. Up until recently I had my whole life planned out ahead of me and this stupid Conjunctio wasn't part of it." Puck's face fell and Kurt saw the flicker of hurt that passed his hazel eyes. "But obviously things are different now and we have to work together as a team to figure out what kind of life we have together, _if _we have a life together."

"Say together again." Puck teased, pulling Kurt back into him and nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck and sniffing his scent.

"Together." Kurt whispered before disappearing from Puck's side completely. Once Puck stopped smiling like an idiot he turned to watch his Beta run out the hall following Mercedes who was chasing Stoner Brett away with her food tray.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

After a long weekend, McKinley welcomed back its students in its usual fashion; packed out hallways, filled with teenagers, gossiping and discussing their previous weekend activities. Most of the jocks were gathered by the dumpsters, reminiscing over the college pool party they were luckily invited to while the Cheerio's were huddled by the locker room whispering and giggling about Lauren Zizes, who they had heard was crushing on Jake Puckerman. All in all, nothing much had changed within the halls of McKinley.

Except it had.

The sassy larger than life black girl, who could usually be found with her closest friends, was sneaking around corners, eyes darting in hopes to avoid the ginger stoner whose laugh was almost endearing to her. The freshmen jock who usually spent his pre-class period in the science lab chatting up the prettiest cheerleader was instead sitting on the bleachers cuddling up to the one that had confused him for months. The pale senior boy who once spent his time discussing the latest fashion magazine with his boyfriend was now weighed down by the shoulder of a strong muscular arm as he tried played nonchalant to the teasing closeness. While the Latina girl who confused the whole school with her rage and unstable sexuality was smiley widely down at her phone as she received short sweet sentences from a girl she once fought to reject.

"… It was totally awesome dude." Brett explained to his friends about a car collision he had witnessed the previous day. His friends, who were at an equal level of stoned, laughed and high fived him in appreciation. "But the best part was when… MERCEDES!" he shouted, spotting the bright neon pink of her jacket. The black girl groaned in annoyance, admitted defeat and walked sluggishly over to him.

"What?" She said impolitely and impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Don't be like that babe." Brett laughed, reaching out the tug Mercedes closer. The black girl stepped out of his reach and arched her brow.

"Hunny, I am just not into you." Mercedes said bluntly, looking his up and down in displeasure.

"That's not what you implied on Saturday, over Skype." Brett answered smugly, wagging his eyes at his friends, who ohh'd and ahh'd.

"I spoke to you for about 20 minutes. You asked me to hear you out, I heard you, I disconnected the call. End of." Mercedes replied, suddenly feeling awkward in front of her Alpha's interested friends. "Besides I told you…. Kurt!" she shouted loudly, spotting her best friend walking towards her, with Puck attached to him. She ran over to get into step with them. "Have I missed something?" she asked, eyeing Kurt and Puck skeptically.

"Kurt's agreed to give us a go." Puck answered quickly, with a smug grin on his face. Mercedes shot a curiously look towards Kurt, who rolled his eyes in return.

"No I haven't. I still haven't decided, I just like his arms." Kurt replied like it was obvious. Puck's grin just grew further more.

"He's going to make a decision by the end of the day though right?" Puck asked turning from Mercedes to his Beta. Kurt gnawed his bottom lip for a second, his eyes darted between his best friend and Alpha and than subtly nodded.

"Fine, yes I will… Santana!" Kurt yelled and ducked out of Puck's hold and skipped away from the questioning teens. Santana lifted her dark eyes from her phone up to the pale boy and groaned in irritation.

"What do you want Hummel?" she asked without her usual snap.

"How's Dani?" Kurt asked with a smug smile on his face as he walked in step with the Latina.

"She's Ok. Not that it's any of your business." She replied, eyes falling back down to her phone to read yet another message from the Beta in question.

"When are you next seeing her?" Kurt questioned further.

"After school, and before you ask, no you can not hang out with us." Santana answered, flipping her dark locks over her shoulder and fixing Kurt with a stern look.

"I'm glad you have decided to finally listen to your heart-"

"Ryder!" Santana interrupted, not wanting to listen to Kurt be a hypocrite. Ryder, who was walking through the front entrance of the school, stopped talking to Unique to look over at Santana nervously. "Just wanted to apologize for pretending I was into you… well, falsely promising sexual favors that I had absolutely no intention on following through with." She attempted a sweet smile which came out more like a grimace. Kurt, Ryder and Unique looked at her in puzzlement. "I also think you and Plus size Rupaul here wont make a completely hideous couple." She finished with a shrug and walked on , Kurt hot on her heels.

"I'm proud of you." Kurt whispered quietly as he leaned in once he caught up with her.

"I seriously have no idea what you're on about." Santana mumbled, rolling her eyes. Kurt however, could see the vulnerability in her eyes, so in an act of impulse, he hugged her. Tightly. "God, you are so gay." She groaned and not so gingerly peeled him off of her and stormed down the hall.

Kurt watched her fade amongst the flood of students with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Say it." Blaine demanded playfully down the phone at lunch. He had been able to steal himself away from the rest of the group after shoveling down his food. His current location was the science lab.<p>

"Don't be needy, Killer." Sebastian's exasperate voice came back down the receiver.

"I don't think it's needy for you to say three words to me."

"Suck me off."

"Wrong three words Seb." Blaine smiled, but it was tired and weak. He knew he sounded pathetic and weak, but this was important to him and if Sebastian couldn't appreciate it, Blaine wouldn't know what to do.

"You know how I feel about you." Sebastian replied, now sounding slightly angry. "Why are you making a big issue out of this? No one likes a drama queen B."

"I want you to say it."

"Fucking hell." Sebastian mumbled barely audibly before sighing deeply. "I care about you deeply."

Blaine exhaled heavily and hung up the phone without so much as a goodbye.

It had been weeks since Sebastian had practically demanded possession of Blaine and the Beta was beginning to have doubts. With Kurt, things were so simply, easy and carefree. With Seb, everything was a battle, a competition, a fight for control and Blaine was official tired. He loved Sebastian, he really did, more than he probably thought healthy and all he wanted was an inkling that his Alpha felt the same. But his Alpha was Sebastian Smythe, probably the most infuriating and stubborn man he had ever known and as much as it made Blaine want to rip his hair out, he knew without the snark and arrogance that Sebastian wouldn't be the same.

Still, everyone wants to know their loved, especially by the person who was supposed to love them unconditionally.

His phone bleeping to signal a message ripped Blaine from his inner brooding. Cracking his neck from side to side until it clicked loudly, he opened the latest message from his Alpha.

_It always was and always will be you._

It wasn't 'I love you' but it felt just the same.

Blaine smiled widely and hugged his phone tightly to his chest.

* * *

><p>"Hello Dani. This is Finn, my Soulmate." Rachel greeted as she bumped into the New Yorker in the parking lot at the end of the day. She elbowed Finn in his ribs, causing him to let out a whimper and awkwardly wave to the blonde. Dani smiled happily and grabbed Finn's hand in her own and shook it, startling the tall teen.<p>

"Nice to meet you Finn. Is Santana around?" Dani asked, climbing on her tip toes to peer over Finn's shoulder at the crowded school doors.

"Yeah, she was just talking to Puck… here she is." Rachel answered, waving Santana and Puck down as they pushed their way through the crowd, laughing amongst themselves.

"You alright babe?" Dani asked curiously as Santana stopped in front of them and nervously bowed her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh I'm sorry." Dani recoiled slightly, frowning. "I didn't mean to embarrass.."

"You didn't." Santana said quickly and rather loudly, snapping her head up and unconsciously grabbing onto Dani's wrist. Dani looked down at their connected hands in just as much surprise as Santana did. "You don't embarrass me. Finchel, Fuck off." She ordered, not moving her eyes from Dani's hand. Rachel looked mortified while Finn honestly looked pleased for a reason to leave. "Graduation is a pretty long way away." Santana remarked with an air of nonchalant once Finn practically grappled Rachel away.

"It's a couple of months." Dani chuckled humorously.

"Yeah.." Santana said slowly, moving forward and guiding Dani's hand to drape it over her neck. "Way too long." she whispered and finally closed the gap between them to place the smallest and but significant kisses to the side corner of Dani's mouth.

"Puckerman." Kurt called out, looking past Santana and Dani who were nose to nose in the middle of the parking lot. The scene looked ridiculously romantic and helped Kurt to make his final decision. Puck, who was arguing about Gaga knows what with Finn, turned around expectantly. But before he could even open his mouth to respond, Kurt's lips covered his.

"I hate you." Kurt pouted against Puck's lips.

Puck just grinned widely and pulled Kurt closer by the waist. "I hate you too." He whispered and recaptured Kurt's mouth with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
